Save The Last Dance For Me
by DemonHunterLilith
Summary: Destiel Queer As Folk!AU Dean takes Castiel to his prom, unfortunately things go wrong. Rated M for sexual references and swearing. Warnings: Homophobia and talk of drugs.
1. Prom is for straight kids, right?

Castiel made his way through the crowd of people in the club. He was looking for his boyfriend. Well not boyfriend… I suppose the proper term would be "fuck buddy". Castiel was in love with Dean but he had told him he didn't believe in love, only fucking. Love was apparently for heterosexual couples. He sighed running a hand through his dark hair before spotting Sam, Dean's best friend, who was with Crowley, Michael and Zacharia. He quickly made his way over to him. "Have you seen Dean?" He asked quickly. "Back room." they replied in unison. "Of course." Castiel mumbled. He thought Dean would change his ways, but apparently not.

Castiel caught Dean before he entered the back room with his latest trick. He grabbed his shirt, stopping him for a moment. "I have a question!" Castiel shouted over the music. Dean rolled his eyes "Hurry up." he mumbled. "Come to my prom with me?" Castiel asked confidently. "Sorry, I'd rather not be stuck in a room with a bunch of fucking 18 year olds." Dean replied trying to get loose from Castiel's hold. You see Castiel was 18 and Dean.. Dean was 29, He could understand why Dean wouldn't want to go. Castiel stared into Dean's emerald green eyes. "I thought you liked fucking 18 year olds." he said, winking before letting him go and walking out of the club.

Castiel walked to Ellen and Bobby's, He was staying there after having a bad coming out experience. His dad had thrown him out, his mother and father got a divorce and he blamed himself for it. Ellen was a good friend of Dean's who ran a diner on Liberty Avenue. She had brown mid-long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, Bobby was her husband who worked at a garage fixing up cars. Castiel walked in seeing his older brother Gabriel talking to Ellen at the table. "Gabriel, what are you doing here?" Castiel asked looking confused. "I can't visit my own brother. I'm hurt Cassie." His brother replied in mock hurt. "He came to see if you were going to prom." Ellen said stirring soup as she talked. "I'm not going." He said taking his trenchcoat off and placing it on the couch. "And why's that?" Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Like Dean said it's for straight kids." Cas mumbled. Ellen turned around. "Oh no, young man you are going to prom and I don't wanna hear another word about it!" She said sternly. "Sure, whatever. I'm going to bed." he mumbled walking up the stairs.

"What's up with him, Ellen?" Gabriel asked, concern obvious in his voice. "It's probably to do with Dean." Ellen replied with a sigh. "Winchester?" He asked. Ellen nodded turning back to her soup. Gabriel sighed "I should head home. I'll see you later, Ellen." He said getting up and making his way to the door. "See ya, sweetie." She called back to him before hearing the door shut.

At school Castiel walked down the hall, his books held tightly against his chest. "Hey faggot!" Lucifer yelled pushing him over. Lucifer had always bullied him for being the only out homosexual in the private school he went to. His best friend Anna quickly spotted him and helped him up. "Wow, Cassie are you ok?" She asked. "I'm fine… Fucking Lucifer." He muttered bringing the books back up to his chest and starting to walk to the front of the school with Anna. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Anna who gladly took one. They both lit up and began smoking. "You going to prom?" Anna asked, taking a drag. "I have to, Ellen said it's a right of passage thing." Castiel replied, he then had a sudden realization. "You should come to prom with me!.. As friends of course." He said with a smile. "I'd like that." Anna said with a smile.

"Remember that little boy in the trenchcoat that went up those stairs? Well… Have a look at whose coming down." Crowley said gesturing up the stairs as Castiel walked down in a full tux. "Hmm I might go for him myself." Meg said looking him up and down. "Not if I beat you to him." Meg's girlfriend, Ruby added. "Honey, You look beautiful." Ellen said with tears in her eyes. Castiel smiled, happy he finally found people that love him for him.

Castiel and Anna were dancing around having fun when suddenly Anna had a shocked expression on her face. Castiel looked at her questioningly before turning around. That's when he saw him, in a full tux with a white silk scarf around his neck.

_Dean Winchester._


	2. Save The Last Dance For Me

Dean examined the room, looking for Castiel. Green eyes soon met a pair of shocked blue eyes and Dean couldn't help but smirk. He walked calmly over to the two teenagers and soon Dean and Castiel were face to face, neither one of them regarding each others personal space. "I thought you wouldn't be caught dead in a room full of eighteen year olds." Castiel teased, a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips. "I thought I'd recapture my lost youth." Dean lied, trailing a hand up the inside of Castiel's suit jacket. They both heard a cough and turned to face, Anna. They had completely forgotten about her and she had just watched the whole scene. "You look hot, Anna." Dean joked, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I'd fuck you." He lied with a wink. Anna blushed. "Thanks, Dean." She muttered but Dean was back to staring at Castiel. "Mind if I borrow your date?" Dean asked, not taking his eyes off of Castiel's. Anna nodded quietly and moved out of the way.

Dean took Castiel's hand and lead him to the dance floor. Everyone moved out of the way, shocked expressions on their faces as the couple stood toe to toe and the music started playing.

_You can dance, Every dance with the guys who gives you the eye let him hold you tight.  
You can smile, If you smile for the man who held your hand beneath the pale moonlight.  
But don't forget who's taking you home and in those arms you're gonna be.  
So Darlin' save the last dance for me. _

Dean wrapped the silk scarf around Castiel's neck as they moved side to side at the same pace. He then took Castiel's hand right hand in his left then placed his right hand on Castiel's waist and Castiel placed his left hand on Dean's shoulder as they began dancing. Castiel was actually smiling, Dean loved that smile though he'll never admit it.

_Oh I know. _Dean twirled Castiel and brought him back to his chest.  
_That the music's fine like sparklin' wine go and have your fun.  
Laugh and sing, But while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone.  
And don't forget who's takin' you home and in those arm's you're gonna be.  
So darlin' save the last dance for me._

Dean twirled Castiel 6 times before bringing him back and dancing smoothly again.

Baby, don't you know I love you so.  
_Can't you feel it when we touch.  
I won't ever, ever let you go.  
I love you oh so much._

They danced across the empty space of the dance floor, other students mouths gaping at the sight of the two men.

_You can dance, go and carry on till the night is gone and it's time to go._ Their noses where touching before Dean dipped him.  
_If he asks if you're all_ alone_ and can he take you home you must tell him no._ When Dean brought him back up Castiel unbuttoned the buttons on Dean's suit jacket.  
_'Cause don't forget who's takin' you home and in those arm's you're gonna be.  
So darlin' save the last dance for me._

Castiel took off Dean's jacket and threw it over to Anna who caught it and held it close, smiling as she watched the two dance. Castiel then took off the silk scarf and wrapped it back around Dean's neck and held onto it with one hand and placed his other hand on his shoulder as they continued to dance.

_'Cause don't forget who's taken you home and in those arms you're gonna be,_  
_So darlin save the last dance for me._

Dean dipped Castiel down slowly and brought him back up quickly before spinning him around with him slowly.

Save the last dance for me….Mhmm. Save the last dance for me..

The music faded out as the two kissed passionately in the middle of the dance floor. The kiss lasted less than a minute but it was beautiful and it held all of Dean's love. The two broke apart and Dean lead him out of the dance hall and into the parking lot.

_to be continued… _


	3. Ridiculously Romantic

Dean and Castiel danced around the empty parking lot, Castiel's laugh echoing off the walls. "Don't forget who's takin' you home and in those arms you're gonna be!" Dean sang as they danced to his car. "Did you see their faces?" Castiel asked as Dean pushed him against the car softly. "Yeah, We gave them a prom they'll never forget." Dean replied wrapping the silk scarf around his neck. "Me neither, that was the best night of my life." Castiel said unable to contain a smile. "Even if it was ridiculously romantic." Dean replied, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. When they broke apart Dean looked down. He wanted to tell Castiel how much he loves him but it just doesn't come out, instead he moved Castiel away from the car by the silk scarf and say's "Later." slowly letting go of the scarf and getting into his 97' Chevy Impala. Castiel laughs as he walks away holding playing with the scarf that Dean had left around his neck.

Dean watched Castiel leave the parking lot through the rear-view mirror, unable to contain the smile on his face from making his lover so happy. His smile soon fades as a shadowy figure with a baseball bat comes up from behind Castiel. Dean opened the door quickly. "CAS!" He yelled as he ran toward him, Castiel turned around but it was too late. He had been hit.

He could now see who had done it. Lucifer. He had always hated Castiel for being gay and he was a homophobic ass hole. He was just standing there with the baseball bat at his feet, staring at Dean, not even trying to make a run for it. Dean picked up the the baseball bat, Lucifer then started to run but this time it was too late for him and Dean had hit him in the leg. He then realized that Castiel was unconscious on the concrete. He ran back to him and knelt next to his body. "No, no, no, no, no!" He mummbled to himself as he checked for a pulse. "GOD!" He yelled, his voice echoing off the walls in the deserted parking lot.  
_

Dean rode in the ambulance with Castiel. Come on, _You can't die! I-I love you! You can't just leave me! _Dean thought over and over in his head. He wished now that he told him. He wished now that he wasn't such a man whore. And... It was his fault. At least _he_ thought so. He shouldn't have gone to prom, he knew it wouldn't end well. But it was to make Castiel happy. That's all he wanted and it ended in disaster.

When the ambulance pulled up in the hospital they took Castiel out and rushed him to the emergency room, his prom tux now covered in blood and a bandage wrapped around his head. Dean got out after him, he had been crying. His face was stained with tears and in his hand he held the white silk scarf that was now covered in Castiel's blood.

Dean walked into the waiting room and sat down the bloody scarf draped around his neck. He sat there in silence waiting for any news of whether Castiel was alive, dead or brain damaged. He called Sam before who soon entered and saw the mess that Dean was in. He sat by him rubbing his back, not forcing him to say anything. Dean remembered the first time they met, It was at the club. Castiel was an unexperienced 18 year old virgin he took home the night his friend Lisa (who he had donated sperm to) gave birth. He had to take him to the hospital with him and he saw his son, Ben. It was the same hospital where now, Castiel might die. It was hours before Dean had said anything but when he finally spoke his only words were. "It's all my fault."

_to be continued..._


	4. Is that the scarf?

_A/N I feel there isn't enough in my fanfiction so there will be other couples in it. I do not own Queer As Folk or Supernatural but if I did I would make a crossover thingy happen, okie. _

_The pairings in this are Dean/Castiel, Meg/Ruby and Sam/Zacharia_

Crowley and Michael stood by the bar of the club, looking around at the crowd of writhing bodies, moving to the beat of the music. Michael was complaining about how _"No men in Pittsburg were attractive." _It was an obvious lie as he was eyeing almost every man that passed. "Come on, There has to be someone in this vast panorama of sweaty bodies you're just dying to have reject you." Crowley said with a smirk as he took a sip of his drink. Michael sighed looking around before spotting a tall man with slightly long light brown hair. "Him." He said simply, pointing to the man. "Who?" Crowley asked, unable to spot him. "Over there. With the plaid shirt, brown hair and looks like a cute moose." Michael described, before looking closer and realizing something. "He's adorable." Crowley agreed. "He's Sam." Michael said, his eyes widened in horror... He did **not **just call his best friend hot and... When did he get back. The last anyone had heard Sam had moved to Portland with his boyfriend (Zacharia). "Oh my god!" The both exclaimed, running over to him and wrapping him in a tight group hug. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Crowley asked as they broke away from the hug. "It was a spur of the moment thing, Have you guys seen Dean?" Sam asked looking at both of them. "He's not here." They said in unison. "Of course not, not after what happened." Sam said sympathetically, I mean you wouldn't go to a club after the love of you're life almost died, right? wrong. "He's in the back room." Crowley added, a look of disgust on his face. Sam looked at him with wide eyes. "What?!" He almost yelled, he was pissed.

Sam walked through the back room, it smelt of sex, drugs and alcohol and he hated it. Did people have no shame? Having sex in the back room of a club _how romantic._ He soon spotted Dean who was getting a blow job by some unknown trick. He didn't even look surprised when he saw Sam. "Hey, Sammy." Dean said not even stopping the trick from preforming on him, He really had no shame. "You really have nothing to say?" Sam asked angrily. "I have been emailing you and calling you for the past month and you never answered!" He almost yelled, Dean still hadn't stopped his trick. "Busy, busy." Dean joked with an obviously fake smirk. "Up to your old tricks?" Sam muttered, He had thought Dean had changed since Castiel came a long. I guess he could only dream. "Never the same ones, Never twice." Dean replied, He had learnt his lesson. Fucking someone more than once just led to heart ache. "Ok, man." Dean said making the trick leave. "Well I'm glad you're ok." Sam said, sarcastically. Dean was not okay and it was obvious to everyone but him. "I'm more than ok. I'm fabulous. In fact I'm the most fabulous fag in Pittsburg" Dean lied as he zipped up his jeans and left. "That is if it's possible to be fabulous in Pittsburg." He joked before suddenly feeling a headache. Those had happened often, mostly because of the flashbacks from the bashing. "Anyone got an E?" Dean asked with a hand on his head. "Mhmm." About 3 guys said handing him a pack of drugs. "Thank you." He said taking them. "Who told you I was here? The demon or the angel?" He asked Sam. They were still in the back room and Dean had began oogling some topless guy. "I've been trying to nail that fucker all night." He mumbled, walking over to the man. He didn't even let Sam reply. "When am I going to see you?!" Sam yelled to Dean who ignored him, making his way to another section of the back room. Sam sighed, leaving to find Crowley and Michael. He needed a place to stay.

"I wouldn't take it personal." Crowley said as they walked down the hall of his and Sam's old apartment. "He cut himself off from everyone." Michael added. "Eveyone but every slut in Pittsburg with a smooth ass or a nine inch cock." Crowley muttered, taking out his key and opening the door. "Well, here we are home sweet home." Crowley joked, throwing the key onto the living room table. "If I dont find a room-mate soon I'm going to be forced to move out." He muttered sitting down on the couch. "Well have you been searching?" Sam asked, with his eye brow raised. "High and low." Crowley lied, He basically fucked anyone who came to see the room. "Anwhoo... Welcome home, moose." Crowley said with a smile bringing Sam into a hug and kissing his cheek.

Dean sat in outside of Castiel's hospital room, looking at him through the window of his room. He watched every movement he made as he grunted and moved onto his side. He looked like he was having a nightmare and Dean... Dean couldn't do a damn thing about it. He pressed his head against the window frame. "Crummy night?" the nurse asked walking over to him. "Yeah." Dean said honestly, walking over and sitting on the chair that sat in the hospital hallway. "Want some hot tea?" the nurse offered. Dean had been there every night to see Castiel but he didn't know because Dean didn't want him to know. He couldn't see Castiel, it was his fault that he was there and he didn't deserve him. Dean shook his head. "Oh you know.. The other doctor that's her Mondays and Thursdays? He was tossing the ball with him today. His hand is improving." The nurse said looking through the window glass at her patient. Castiel had a messed up hand from the bashing. Not many would think any of it but Castiel was an artist and he had just gotten into his dream art school and now he may never be able to draw again and it pained Dean and all he could think was "It's my fault." Dean soon got out of his daze. "He still has those outbursts when he gets frustrated." The nurse finished. "Well there must be something you can give him." Dean mumbled, scratching his forehead and getting back up to look at Castiel. "If you ask me, what would help him the most is if he that you came here every-" The nurse was cut off by a loud "No!" the nurse looked at him questioningly before leaving him to his thoughts.

The next morning Gabriel came to the hospital to check on Castiel. He watched as his little brother rolling the ball clumsily with his limp hand. "Has he always pushed himself this hard?" The doctor asked, standing next to Gabriel. "Even when he was a kid, He was so determined to ride his two wheeler. He fell a hundred times, his knees were a bloody mess but... he kept at it until he learnt how to stay up." Gabriel said with a slight smile. He was older than Castiel by about 4 years but he still remembered how Castiel would always be determined. I mean _how do you think he got Dean? _He thought to himself and couldn't help but smile slightly. "Well whatever it is that's making him stay on top, it's paying off... I'm sending him home." The doctor said with a smile, Gabriel knew who was making him want to 'stay on top' it was Dean. Castiel needed to see Dean. He _had_ to.

_  
Meanwhile Meg and Ruby were attending Ruby's older sisters wedding. Crowley and Michael having to be their dates as her sister didn't want the two lesbian's making a scene. "I can't believe it's Saturday night and I'm going to fucking funeral." Crowley muttered his arms interlocked with Ruby's. "Close to it. Hetero wedding." Michael added, his arm interlocked with Meg's. When they walked into the ballroom a women eyed up Michael. "Wow. Too bad you're not straight." Meg joked. "You could really score." She added as another women eyed him up. "In this parallel universe you're actually hot." Crowley joked, with a smirk. "Woohoo, lucky me." Michael said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry for having to make you pretend to be our dates but Anette insisted Meg and I not draw attention to ourselves." Ruby explained with a sigh. "What did she think we were gonna do preform cunnilingus ontop of the wedding cake?" Meg asked rhetorically. "I promised we'd follow wedding etiquette." Ruby joked, sporting a fake pout.

"I left you four messages." Sam said as he walked into Dean's loft. "I told you! Busy, busy!" Dean said, anger obvious in his voice. Sam ignored his comment and sat down on his couch anyways. Dean sighed, he couldn't get rid of Sam that easily. Dean picked up a bottle of Jack and picked up some panels from his advertising work. He examined it before taking a swig right from the bottle. "Why the fuck are you here?" Dean asked. "I told you! I left a bunch of messages and you never called me back!" Sam argued. "No I mean why are you here! Why are you in the Pitts. You could vacation anywhere!" Dean explained walking as he talking, still holding the advertisement work. "I missed it! It's my home." Sam said simply. "Not anymore it's not. You're just a visitor here." Dean mumbled, Okay he was annoyed at Sam, He lost Castiel and soon after Sam decided to leave him to and he was alone. "So now that you've seen Ellen and the boys and me, who's next on the tour?" Dean asked, sarcastically. "I thought I'd go see Cas." Sam said quietly, not wanting Dean to burst out at him. "How's he doing?" He asked carefully. "How should I know?" Dean lied. He knew he was doing well, he knew he was just released and he knew because he loved him. "Well you would if you went to see him. Why don't you come with me?" Sam offered. _No. _He had seen Castiel the other night and he didn't need to see him again. Especially not while he's awake. "What for?" Dean asked, a stupid question really. "It might make him happy.." Sam said quietly, looking down. Dean sighed and it was silent for a moment before Dean brought an arm around Sam. "Come with me to Woody's." He said leading him out the door. "I don't want to go to Woody's." Sam argued, trying to get out of Dean's hold. "Come on it's part of the tour." Dean joked. "On your left a recreation of your misfit youth. You'll love it!" He said with a smirk. "Okay, whatever." Sam muttered. Dean then realized he hadn't had a proper shower for days. "I have to shower. I stink." He said walking over to the bedroom which was on show. Dean didn't notice Sam look through as he took off his denim button up to reveal the silk bloody scarf from the prom.

_A/N  
Like? Dislike? Idk did it flow okay? Leave some review please ^.^_


	5. Woody's

_A/N Yeah basically idk what to say... Enjoy! I don't own Queer As Folk or Supernatural. Review please ^.^_

Ellen and Bobby made their way through a crowd of news-reporters, trying to get to the door of Gabriel and Castiel's home. They kept asking questions like "Is Castiel alright?" "Will you be going to the sentencing?" When they finally got to the door Ellen had sauce on her top from being pushed along with the food she had brought for Castiel. "Jesus christ! What was that?!" She yelled as they got into the house, passing the food to Gabriel who had let them into the house. "They were waiting for us when we got home. Apparently no one can keep their damn mouths shut." Gabriel explained leading them to the kitchen. "What happened to you?" Gabriel asked as he placed the food on the dining table then gestured to Ellen's sauce covered top. Ellen sighed "Some asshole out their bumped into me and made me spill my marinara all over myself." She muttered angrily. "I made his favorite! Chicken parmesan." Ellen said brightening up slightly. "I'm sure he'll love it.. You know if I can get him to eat." Gabriel said, running a hand though his hair. "Of course he'll eat." Ellen insisted, unwrapping some clingfilm from a container. "Of course I'll eat." said a sleepy voice. Everyone turned around and their on the stairs was Castiel, his deep blue eyes and messy black hair wearing loose pajama's. "Well I'll be, angel." Ellen said looking up at him with a smile. "Cassie, I thought you were taking a nap...are you okay?" Gabriel asked, he was acting a lot more concerned than he normally would be. Castiel nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Come and give me a kiss, angel." Ellen said opening her arms out to Castiel, who flinched as he saw the sauce on Ellen's top and backed away. "Cas, It's just sauce." Gabriel reassured, Castiel took a deep breath and looked down. "I'm gonna go.. shower." Castiel said quickly before running back up the stairs.

* * *

Castiel sat in the car next to Anna. He had called her earlier to pick him up. "You should have heard them. "Angel" "Cassie". Just because Lucifer bashes me in the head suddenly everybody wants to smother me!" Castiel complained,he was sick of the sympathy. All he wanted was to see Dean and that was where he was heading. "You could have died you know..." Anna said quietly, not wanting to argue with him. "I was there." Castiel said as he rolled his eyes. "They are going to freak when they notice you're out." Anna scolded. Castiel wasn't supposed to be out, he had PTSD and it was really bad. "I left a note. "Back soon, hugs and kisses." Castiel mumbled with a smirk.

* * *

When Castiel got to liberty avenue, Anna stopped letting him out of the car. She knew it was a bad idea but she also knew Castiel had to see Dean. Castiel got out of the car and began walked down the crowded sidewalk, keeping his head down and trying his hardest not to panic. He finally got to Woody's, Where Dean and Sam were having a drink. "So... How are the boys in Portland?" Dean asked as he took a swig of his drink. "I never had the chance to look, Zacharia and I had better ways of spending our time." Sam mumbled, The truth was he broke up with Zacharia, he just didn't want to tell anyone yet. "Tell me Sammy, Does a Lumber jack off?" Dean said before laughing, It was obviously fake. He was broken and it hurt Sam to see him that way. "What the fuck is going on?" Sam whispered angrily into Dean's ear. "Nothing is going on." Dean lied, looking down. "You're a fucking fall down mess!" Sam almost shouted. "I'll be alright!" Dean yelled, no one really noticing the two fighting. Dean got up and walked towards the restroom. Just then Castiel walked into Woody's in search of the very man who had just walked to the bathroom. Suddenly a crowd of men came around him asking things like "Hey are they sending that guy to jail?" "Are you alright?". "Get away from me!" Castiel yelled at them gaining the attention of Sam who walked over. "Hey, give him some room!" He yelled pulling the men away from Castiel who was now cowering in a corner. "Cas." He whispered, putting a hand on Cas' shoulder. "It's me, Sam." He added. "Sam.." Cas mumbled as he turned around and looked up at him before turning to face the space the men had made around him. There in all his glory was Dean Winchester, his eyes widened in shock. Castiel just looked at him with a straight face, feeling a bit calmer, looking at his lover.. or former lover. He didn't know what he was to him anymore.

_too be continued..._


	6. It's Wasn't Your Fault

_"Are you just gonna fucking stand there?!" Sam almost yelled at Dean who seemed to be lost in a trance._

* * *

Ruby tapped her glass signaling the guests attention, She had promised she would toast the happy couple. "Excuse me, everyone! I'm Ruby, Annette's sister." She introduced. "And I just want to congratulate her and her husband on this... special occasion." Annette kissed her husband on the cheek as the guests clapped. "To stand in front of your family and friends and declare your love and companionship in the eyes of god and laws of privilege...not to be taken lightly." She continued. "I know because I've shared a commitment with my partner for 6 wonderful years and... Even though we're not married." She said looking over at Meg, who's eyes widened. "And that's because we're not aloud to be but that shouldn't stop two people from doing what they want. Should it?" She said looking around the room, earning disapproving looks from her sister and parents. "So I would like to ask my beloved, Meg... Will you marry me?" Ruby asked, looking right at her. Her parents looked like they were about to faint and Crowly and Michael had tears in their eyes. Meg just stood there glued to the spot, eyes wide. Ruby didn't wait for an answered she just laughed and ran over to hug Meg. Ruby's sister's face was bright red as she stormed out of the room, her husband following close behind.

* * *

"The doctor said if Lucifer had hit me a fraction of an inch this way." Castiel pointed to the right side of his head. "Or this way." He pointed to the middle of his head. "Or at a different angle or even a little bit harder I'd be a complete vegetable...or dead." He finished as Dean handed him a glass of water. "They had to drill through my skull to release all the blood." Castiel said, he made it sound cool or funny or else he'd just break into tears. "Cool." Dean said sarcastically leaning on the home-bar next to Castiel. "They say I may never draw again..." Castiel added quietly, it was upsetting to both Dean and Castiel. Cas was an amazing artist and Dean loved it when Cas drew him. "Yeah, well... They're always telling people they'll never walk again or drive again or piss again so that when you finally do they'll think they're geniuses so they can charge you whatever they want." Dean replied in an attempt to cheer Castiel up. He believed Castiel would be able to draw again. Dean looked down and sighed before looking back at Cas, he had missed him. His beautiful blue eyes and dark messy hair that he just wanted to comb his hand through but he knew he couldn't without Castiel freaking out. "Why didn't you come and see me?" Castiel asked even quieter this time, looking into Dean's eyes and all Dean could see was hurt and rejection. Dean looked away "What for?" He asked, unable to look Castiel in the eyes. "Considering I was in a coma for two weeks and rehab for a month..." Castiel said still staring intently at Dean. "You should have at least called to see if I was alive." Dean could here Castiel's voice break slightly as he said this. "I'm sure I would have heard if you weren't." Dean muttered, still not looking at Castiel as he got up walked around to the other side of the home-bar. "Besides I'm not your occupational therapist, I'm not your trauma specialist, I'm not even your god damn mother sitting there holding your hand! There's nothing I could do!" Dean raised his voice, the last bit slipping out. Castiel nodded in understanding. He knew now that Dean blamed himself but he knows that Dean wouldn't talk about it.

There was an uncomfortable silence. "I still don't remember anything." Castiel said breaking the silence, Dean stayed silent facing away from Castiel. "The last thing I do remember is you telling me that you wouldn't go to prom with me..." He explained and Dean could feel his stare on the back of his head. "But they said that you showed up and that we danced together and it was amazing." Castiel said a small smile on his lips as he imagined what the dance could have been like. "Anna said that we were amazing." He added, happiness in his voice. "We were alright." Dean replied quietly, that was a lie. They were brilliant and it felt amazing, It was the best night of his life until Lucifer came and ruined it. "I wish I could remember that." Castiel said looking down, a light blush on his cheeks. "And then... I walked with you to your car and that's when Lucifer came out with the baseball ba-" "I thought you didn't remember anything." Dean cut him off turning around, his eyes looking glassy as if a tear would slide down his face at any moment. "I can't... This is just what people told me... It's like a story that happened to someone else." Castiel said, playing with the sleeve of his trench-coat. "Yeah, Well I can remember. I can remember everything." Dean muttered walked to the clear space between the bedroom and home-bar. Castiel stood up and watched him. "I saw him... He was going after you with the bat..." Dean started looking blankly into space as he remembered the prom. "But he was moving to fast and you were to far away.." He continued, his voice straining slightly. "I ran... But there was no time to stop him...and then he swung." Dean had a pained expression on his face as he remembered the sound of the bat coming into contact with Castiel's head. "There was nothing I could do." Dean said, but it wasn't convincing. He still blamed himself no matter how many times he told himself that. Castiel looked down before walking slowly over to Dean. "And then you just laid there on the cold cement." Dean said quietly. "It wasn't your fault..." Castiel said from behind Dean, he noticed Dean wasn't listening so he moved around so he could look Dean in the eyes. Castiel gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault." He said sternly. Dean looked into Castiel's eyes for a moment before Cas brought him into a hug. He hesitantly returned the hug, only holding onto him lightly afraid of his reaction.

Dean drove Castiel home to Gabriel who was probably worried sick about him. Gabriel wasn't very mature but he sometimes mothered Castiel too much, gaining the nickname 'Mother Novak' from Dean. "Thank you.." Castiel said as he sat in the passengers seat of Dean's Chevy Impala, they were now outside of Castiel's house. "For what?" Dean asked, not looking over at Cas. "The ride... Saving me." Castiel said quietly as he looked out the window. "I didn't save you." Dean said, sternly. He obviously didn't save Castiel so he wondered why he was thanking him for that. "I meant tonight.." Cas explained, he would have lost it if he had not found Dean at Woody's. "So... Will I see you again?" Castiel asked, making sure that him and Dean where still talking. "Yeah, you'll see me..." Dean answered, completely honestly. Now that he'd seen Castiel he wouldn't bear not seeing him. "Well don't wait to long.. At this rate who knows how long I'll be around." Castiel joked before getting out of the car and walking to the front door of his house. "Cassie!" Gabriel said opening the door for his brother, he then looked over to the Chevy Impala recognizing it as Dean's and giving him a disapproving looking before walking back into the house. Dean sat in the car for a while looking down before driving back to his loft.

_to be continued.. _


	7. I Care About Him

"Go, go, go." Sam whispered to this guy that was now leaving Crowley's apartment. "Call me." The unknown man said with a wink before walking out, Sam closing the door behind him. Sam then tried making his way carefully to his bedroom before the light came on in the living room. Crowley was sitting in the reclining chair eating a piece of cake from Ruby's sister's wedding. "So tell me... How was your piece of cake.?" Crowley said with a smirk as he took a bite of the cake. Sam looked down in shame before walking back to his bedroom, he would explain everything in the morning.

* * *

"Mom, Mom. Please. Mom would you please stop crying. No, she did not put me up to it!" Ruby yelled into her phone. "That's right, blame the jew." Meg muttered from her side of bed earning a nudge from Ruby. "Dammit, mom. If Annette can get married three times then why the hell can't I?" Ruby asked her mother, who insisted on blaming Meg for the whole wedding incident. "Well frankly I don't give a shit what people think!" she shouted into the phone. "Love to daddy. Can't wait to see the video." Ruby muttered before hanging up the phone. "Bitch." She muttered, turning over to face Meg. "You still didn't answer my question.. Will you marry me?" Ruby asked, looking into Meg's eyes. "You weren't serious?!" Meg said, stifling her laughter. "I was dead serious." Ruby replied furrowing her eyebrows. "Why do they get to receive blessing and presents and we don't." She argued. "I knew this was about presents." Meg joked with a smirk. "Look.. We can't get married. For one it's not legal only symbolic and for another you know how I feel about wedding they're interpolated-" "Meaningless rituals for heterosexual." They said in unison. "Ruby, We have a marriage." Meg said cupping Ruby's cheek and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

* * *

"If I knew how many men you could meet at straight functions I would have started going ages ago." Crowley said as he ate some of the Chinese food he, Michael and Sam had ordered. "Leave it to you to sniff out the only truffle in the garden." Michael mumbled. "I wouldn't be so sure... I had my suspicions about the groom." Crowley joked with a smirk, causing Michael to laugh. "How about you Sam? How was your night on the town?" Michael asked, walking over to place his plate on the table. "Mm, he brought home a nice center piece of his own." Crowley said, not even thinking about Sam being in the room. "Jesus, Crowley." Sam whispered. "You certainly didn't waste any time did you?" Michael muttered, walking back over and sitting back down on the couch. "Why shouldn't he get a little action? He's outside the required 400 mile limit for extra marital quickies and anonymous assignations." Crowley replied, looking over at Michael. "I just thought that with all those emails you wrote that you and Zach were so in love.." Michael muttered. "We broke up." Sam said quietly, looking down. "What?" Crowley and Michael asked in unison.

"It's over. Zach and I are over." Sam explained still looking down, there was silence. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?!" Crowley quietly yelled at him. "I was going to." Sam answered quietly. "When? After you convince us you found paradise lost?" Michael argued. "When the time was right.." Sam replied, finally looking up at them. "But there's never a right time to admit that you've failed." He added. "I blew it. I complained that Zach was working to much and that I couldn't find a job.. and that I didn't have any friends and when i accused him of being thoughtless he said "Go home, Sam."" Sam explained before looking back down. "Well.." Michael said going over and putting an arm around Sam's shoulder. "I wouldn't say that you failed." He said with a small smile. "And it's not true that you don't have any friends... Cause you still have us." Crowley added.

* * *

"The fact that Lucifer Parker pleaded guilty assault charges for his vicious attack on Castiel Novack in no way changes the seriousness of this crime or the tragic effects on these young mens lives." The judge spoke. "Both were honer students at St James Academy. Both had planned to attend college. Now one young man is recovering from serious brain injury and the other facing a prison sentence. I ask myself how this could have happened." He said to the court room. "I'll tell you how. Lucifer Parker is a homophobic asshole who should be put away." Ellen muttered, not exactly quietly as the whole court room looked at her as Bobby "Shh'd" her. "I can only imagine how profoundly it must have been for you a young man of Lucifer's fine moral upbringing to be approached sexually by a male student.. then to see him flaunt his life style by bringing his male lover to the prom and engaging in what has been described as a 'highly provacative dance.'" As the judge spoke Sam heard the door of the court room click open and after a moment he saw Dean sit next to a random man, not wanting any part of the rest of the group. "And so I have struggled to find the appropriate sentence..." The judge said before looking at his watch and saying "The court will be sense for ten minutes.", getting up and leaving. "Hell of a time to leave." Crowley said angrily. "That's how he got his name 'Regular Roy'." Meg explained, being a lawyer she knew a lot about the judge. "Every day at 12:15 on the dot he goes to the bathroom across the hall, sits in the stall under the window, takes a dump and has a smoke." She added. "No way!" Crowley said, amused by it.

Everyone in the court stood up as the judge walked in then sat down. "Lucifer Parker. This court accepts your plea of guilty for simple assault. Because of your age and the fact that you have no previous offences and because you were unduly provoked you are hereby given a two year suspended sentence and ordered to serve 500 hours community service." The judge said before slamming his gable and exiting the court room. "No!" Ellen said with a frown. As everyone left Dean just sat there staring into space, he couldn't believe what had just happened. Soon enough he got up slowly and left the courtroom not speaking to anyone.

* * *

"After spending 14 hours glued to a toilet seat the judge was unharmed but badly shaken." The news reporter said from the TV at Woody's. The whole group bursted into laughter, all except Dean who was trying to hold it in. "The seat of justice has been compromised." Meg said before taking a swig of beer. "No skin of my ass." Crowley said with a smirk. "Bet he wishes he could say the same thing." Michael added. "I wonder who did it." Ruby said curiously. Sam just stood there thinking when a sudden realization hit him. Dean looked up from his newspaper. "Everything okay, Sammy?" He asked. "You know what this reminds me of?" Sam asked as Dean put down his paper. "That time in Chemistry class when you tried to make synthetic cum and you made that goo and you put it all over the toilet seat in the teachers lounge." Sam said with a smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Sammy." Dean said, holding back a smile as he patted Sam's back and walked out of the bar.

* * *

Dean sat at the steps outside of Castiel's house. Castiel was standing in front of them as they were passing the ball back and forth, Anna watching them intently. "I knew they'd let him don't care about us. They want us all dead." Castiel said examining the ball in his hand. "Look, Don't think about it okay? Just focus." Dean said catching the ball. "Shit." Castiel mumbled, massaging his gimp hand before catching the ball with his good hand. "Come on you can do it." Dean said with a reassuring smile. "No.. I can't." Castiel said quietly, shaking his hand. "Yes. You can now come on." Dean said putting his hand up to catch the ball that Castiel had thrown. It was one of the best throws he had done that night. "That was great, Cassie!" Anna said with a smile. "You're so full of shit, Anna." Castiel said, looking down so he could hide the blush on his face. Just then Gabriel's car showed up in the drive way.

"Hey Cassie, Sup Anna..." Gabriel said with a smile at the two of them. "Hello, Gabe." Dean said quietly, He knew Gabriel was not overly fond of him after the prom.. and after Castiel had snuck out to see him the other day. "Hello, Dean-o." Gabriel said with a smirk. "We were just tossing the ball." Dean explained, showing Gabriel the ball in this hand. "I think you should rest now, Cassie." Gabriel said sternly. "But I'm not tired." Castiel said, eyeing his brother suspiciously before going back into the house with Anna.

"The day the doctors sent him home from the hospital they said they had never seen someone so determand and they asked what it was that made him so work so hard..." Gabriel said looking down. "I knew but I didn't tell them." He added looking back up at Dean. "It was you... Every day that you didn't come was more reason for him to get better and get out so he could see you. Of course what Castiel didn't know and what I didn't tell him was you were there.. every night." Gabriel said with a slight smile which soon faded. Dean looked at him in shock about to say something. "The nurse on duty told me." He explained, He was going to regret his next words but he had to say it... to protect Cas. "I want to thank you for that but... He's home now. Safe and sound... and there isn't any reason anymore for you to watch over him so.. So I would like you to leave. Now.. and never see him again." Gabriel said sternly. He didn't feel right telling Dean to leave but it was for the best. Dean looked around, holding in his tears. He couldn't let go of Castiel. Not now... but if Gabriel thought it was best then he wouldn't argue he just had one thing to say. "I care about him." Dean said simply, it was true and he wished he could say more but it just wouldn't come out. "It was because of you that he was almost killed." Gabriel said angrily and Dean stared at him in shock. "If you care about him.. And I believe you do. You'll do what I ask." Gabriel said simply. Dean looked down and sighed, handing Gabriel the ball before walking back to his car.


	8. Nightmares

_A/N So I made Lisa and Charlie a couple. Charlie being the ginger nerd from Season 7. I made Lisa/Charlie separate to Meg/Ruby because Lisa is the one that has Ben. But Lisa/Charlie won't be in it that much. Also. I don't feel there's enought Destiel but there will be more to come trust me! Review and Favorite please ^.^ _

* * *

_Castiel was walking across the street that lead to Dean's loft. As soon as he got to the door of the apartment building he ran up to the loft as fast as possible before knocking on the metal door. "Dean!..Dean?!" Castiel yelled trying to get Dean to open the door. A moment later Lucifer opened the door and lifted Castiel by the collar of his trench-coat, dragging him into the loft. _

Castiel woke up with a start in his bed, tears steaming down his face. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. "Castiel?" Gabriel asked slowly opening the door to his room and walking over to his little brother. "It was just a dream.." Gabriel said soothingly placing a hand on Castiel's arm. "Don't!" Castiel yelled, pushing Gabriel's hand away from him. "Don't touch me." He muttered as he laid back down in bed, sobbing and covering his eyes. Gabriel sighed before leaving his brothers room.

* * *

Meanwhile Crowley and Michael where at Babylon watching the panorama of hot men dance around. Crowley spotted a guy with a rather nice ass. "God, I want his ass." Crowley called to Michael over the music. "Who doesn't?" Michael asked, taking a sip of his beer. "No, I mean I really want his ass. Not this tired old thing." Crowley said with a smirk. "I thought you said your ass was your finest feature?" Michael asked confusingly. "Maybe you should give it a rest." Dean said, joining the other to. "What it needs is a lift." Crowley said simply. "You're too young for plastic surgery." Michael said with a smirk. Crowley laughed bitterly. "With this life it'll wear you out by the time you're 30. Right Dean?" Crowley joked, Dean hated the fact that he was now 30 but everyone found it fun to rub his face in it.

"I just got the most fucking amazing blow job." Sam said to the group as he joined them. "Want some?" He asked offering them poppers. "No thanks." Michael and Crowley said in unison. "Come on, guys!" Sam tried to encourage them. "Sorry, Sam. it's late. Tomorrow's a work day." Micheal said pressing a kiss to Sam's cheek. "Night scene's over." Crowley added pressing a kiss to Sam's other cheek and walking out of the club with Michael. "It's early." Sam complained to the two who had already walked out. He sighed then turned to Dean. "Let's party." He said grabbing Dean's hand. "You've been partying ever since you got back." Dean said shaking off Sam's hand and sitting down on the steps. leading to the bathroom. "So what if I have?! I'm free! I can stay up all night and fuck my brains out like you." Sam argued childishly. Dean laughed bitterly. "Let's dance." Sam said grabbing Dean's hand again. "I don't want to." Dean said attempting to shake Sam's hand off again but Sam had tightened his grip. "It'll be good for you, It'll take your mind off things." Sam added, trying to get him to come with him. "I said "I don't want to."" Dean repeated. "Come on. You always liked dancing with Castiel." Sam said acting like a child having a tantrum. Dean glared at him before yanking his hand out of Sam's grasp and walking out of the club.

* * *

"Okay boys what'll it be?" Ellen asked Michael, Crowley and Sam as she leaned over the counter at the diner. "Jesus christ! What happened to you?" She asked Sam who looked like a mess from being out clubbing all night. "I'm not so sure...but my head feels like the dance floor at Babylon." Sam explained, rubbing his hands over his face. "Well that's what you get for staying out on a school night." Ellen lectured, grabbing a coffee pot and beginning to fill everyone's mugs. "On a school night." She added. Ellen had always been like a mother to Dean and Sam, earning the nickname "Ma." from the two boys. "I don't go to school, ma." Sam said keeping his head down. "Can I order now?" He asked. "I want you to hear what I have to say on an empty stomach, maybe you'll digest it." Ellen said putting the coffee pot back. "Get over Zach. Get a job and get on with your life." She said sternly, looking him in the eyes. "Now. What'll it be?" She asked with a smile on her face. "Bacon and eggs. Eggs over easy. Very, very, very easy." He said rubbing the temples on his head.

* * *

"Attach part A to part K..using a gratchet?..What the hell's a gratchet?" Dean asked reading from an instruction manual for his son's new swing set he and Lisa got for Ben's birthday. "Beats me.. I'm sure Charlie would know. She's a wiz with hardware." Lisa said as she tried to screw in a piece of the swing set. "Oh, I bet." Dean said with a smirk, trying to help Lisa screw the pieces together. "I think we should hire someone else to do this." He said, wanting to give up on the horrible task of putting together a swing. "Hey! It's your duty as a father to build your sons fist swing set!" Lisa argued. "Get cracking, I want it done by his first birthday." She added, pushing the hair off her face and trying to screw the pieces together once again. "I know it feels like only yesterday I was jacking off into that cup." Dean said with a smirk. "And you and Sam and Castiel were tearing into the room.. You couldn't believe you had a son." Lisa said looking over at Ben who was sitting in his stroller sipping from his sippy cup. "Two sons..." Dean added, referring to Castiel. "Why don't you give Gabriel a call? See how Cas is doing?" Lisa asked, knowing Dean was not happy about not being able to see Castiel. "She doesn't ever want me to see him again." Dean answered simply. "I know but... Maybe if you spoke to Gabe..." She tried to convince him again. "No, she was right.. It's for the best." Dean lied, He wanted to see Castiel more than anything but if it meant Castiel may get hurt again he would be able to go through the pain of not seeing him. Dean and Lisa set the swing so that it was standing up and Dean attempted screwing in the other piece of the wing set. "Fuck this!" Dean groaned.

* * *

"He had nightmares...Again. Last night. I went in to comfort him but.. The doctor said it's normal but... I wouldn't call that normal. That kind of behavior. If someones been attacked.. but to see him in that kind of pain. I want to help him but... There just doesn't seem to be a way that I can." Gabriel explained to Garth (Ellen's brother) and Ellen who sat there and listened. "It's okay.." Ellen said softly. "Have some coconut cake." Garth offered, handing her a plate of cake. "Garth made it." Ellen said with a slight smile. "It's my warm up for Ben's birthday." He said with a smile. "He used to be a pastry chef." Ellen added. "This is good." Gabriel said as he took a bite. "We faggots are a talented bunch." Garth said with a smirk. "Indestructible too. If AIDS and gay bashers and crack pot Christians and republicans can't destroy you nothing can!" Ellen said with a smile as she grabbed Garth's face and kissed him on the cheek. Garth had, had AIDS for a year now and Ellen and Bobby were looking after him. "And Castiel will make it too." Garth said reassuringly to Gabriel. "I've gotta run. I have work." Gabriel explained getting up to leave.

Ellen got up and lead Gabriel to the door. "You know Gabe. They say that a boys best friend. Especially a gay boy. Is his mother. I know you two don't have that so I guess you're the next best thing." Ellen said to Gabriel as they stood at the door. "That't not always the case though." She added, smiling sadly. "Maybe what he needs right now is somebody else. Somebody who he can get close to and more important someone he would like to be close to." "Ellen, I'm sorry but not after what happened." Gabriel said sternly. "Well.. It was just a suggestion." Ellen said with a small smile. "Okay." He said before walking out of Debbie's house.

* * *

Castiel walked across the street that lead to Dean's loft. As soon as he got to the door of the apartment building he ran up to the loft as fast as possible before knocking on the metal door. "Dean!..Dean?!" Castiel yelled trying to get Dean to open the door. A moment later Dean opened the door and Castiel sighed in relief. "i'm glad it's you." He said with a small smile. "Who else would it be?" Dean asked, no emotion showing on his face. Castiel made his way into Dean's loft before being stopped by Dean. "Where are you going?" He asked. "In." Castiel said in a 'duh' way. "Did I say you could?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't give me any shit alright? I almost freaked out 5 times getting here." Castiel explained, really hoping Dean would let him inside. "Well you're gonna have to freak out 5 more times going back." Dean said, still showing no emotion. He sounded like a robot. Like what he was saying was untrue. "But I want to see you." Castiel said, furrowing his brows in confussion. "Well you can't." Dean argued. There was silence. "Why not? Are you having sex with some guy?" Castiel asked, looking inside to scan for any sign that there was a guy in Dean's loft. "Non of your business. Now go away." Dean said blankly before closing the door in Castiel's face. "But why?" Castiel asked. "WHY?!" He yelled banging his fist against the door again.


	9. Take Him

_A/N Angry!Cas in this chapter! Enjoy! _

Castiel shoved all his art off his desk and ripped up the drawings he had put up on his wall. Tearing up his room in a rage over what had a happened with Dean. He threw his his art book across the room and Gabriel came in to see Castiel's rage. "Cassie!" He said in shock. "What are you doing?! Stop!" He ordered as Castiel threw his art pencils across the room. "Cas, please!" He said walking over to him and placing an arm on his shoulder but only earning a shove out of the way. Castiel was bigger and stronger than Gabriel, which was strange considering Gabriel was the oldest. "You told him you didn't want him to see me anymore didn't you?!" Castiel yelled, his face bright red in anger. "It was for your own good and he agreed." Gabriel insisted. "You had no right!" Castiel yelled, pushing over more of his art work. "I just want you safe!" Gabriel argued, attempting to walk over and calm him down, only to be punched in the face. "Well guess what?! It's too late! Things are never going to be okay! My life is fucked! Lucifer saw to that!" Castiel yelled at Gabriel as he messed up his own hair. "He should have killed me!" He yelled pushing over his art stand. Castiel punched a wall before breaking down on the floor in tears.

_  
"And then fucking Raphael gave me the shaft, can you believe that?!" Michael said, He was just fired for watching porn on his coffee break at work and was now at the gym with Dean, Crowley and Sam. "I couldn't believe it the first three hundred times you've mentioned it." Crowley said, rolling his eyes. "I mean he fired me. Me! The hardest working most devoted employee and for what?!" Michael complained more. "Wanking through the web." Sam replied knowing it was a rhetorical question. "No, No, No, No. I wasn't wanking. I was watching. The same as everyone else except I wasn't watching what they were watching." Michael explained. "Straight sex." Crowley said, shivering in disgust. They weren't heterophobes but they did weren't exactly thrilled at the idea of watching a straight couple go at it. "Yeah it's fine to salivate over some bimbo with boobs the size of balloons stuffing a Suzuki up her twat but you should see some guy with pecs of death. No then you're instantly out on your ass!" Michael ranted, walking around where Crowley and Sam where working out. "That's discrimination in the work place..." Sam said as he got off the work out machine he was on. "You're damn right it is and if he thinks for a minute that i'm not gonna fight back then he is mightily mistaken." Michael said following Sam and Emmett to the treadmills. "Don't worry, Michael. With your education experience you'll find another job." Sam said reassuringly as he began walking on the treadmill.

_  
A random guy Dean picked up pulled up his pants and sat down on the bed near him. "Did you ever see Citizen Cane?" The random trick asked. "Yeah.." Dean answered as he played with his Zipo lighter. "All my life all I ever heard was how it was the greatest film ever...So I finally go and see it. The guy who plays the lead is fat, The story about some sled sucks and it's in black and white." The trick complained and Dean wondered where this guy was getting at. "Maybe you were expecting to much." Dean said as he leaned back on his bed. "Like with you..." The trick said as he shoved his socks on. "All i've ever heard is about how "Dean Winchester is the greatest fuck in Pittsburg." If you ask me you're both highly overrated." The trick explained, putting his shoes on. "Everybody's a critic." Dean mumbled as he took out a cigarette and brought it to his lips.

Dean led the trick to the door and as soon as he opened it Gabriel was standing there, looking at him in shock as Dean had no clothes on. "I came at the wrong time." Gabriel said looking away. "You two have a lot in common." Dean said with a smirk turning around as the trick walked wast Gabriel and out of the loft. "Can I come in?" Gabriel asked, he wouldn't usually be this nice but he had to be serious about this. Dean nodded as he shoved a pair of jeans on. Gabriel sighed, walking in. "He's not here." Dean said simply, thinking that Castiel had run away and Gabriel would blame him. "I know...That's why I'm here." Gabriel replied. "I have to ask you a favour." He added. "I already did you one." Dean said getting a glass out of the cupboard and pouring whiskey into it. "Yeah but... This one's for him." He said simply. "I want you to take him." Gabriel said looking down. "Excuse me?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. "I want you to take my brother." He said again. "Gabriel... What the fuck are you talking about?" Dean asked running his hand across his face. "He... Won't let anyone touch him. Let anyone near him... Shows practically no emotion unless he's having one of his nightmares or is in a rage. That's not even the worst part. The worst part is standing there and knowing I can do nothing about it." Gabriel said to Dean, He never was completely open with him but he was Castiel's older brother and he wanted Cas to be happy and if Dean made him happy then he could deal with that. "What would you like me to do?" Dean asked. "Take him." Gabriel said simply. "You want me to fuck him?" Dean asked, looking at Gabriel in a "What the fuck" kind of way. "You're the one he trusts." Gabriel said quietly, letting out a sigh. "I thought you never wanted me to see him again?!" Dean asked angrily, He thought he would never see Castiel again and now Gabriel is just letting him see Castiel. "I don't. But.. If I'm ever going to see my brother remotely resemble the person he used to be... I don't have a choice." Gabriel said looking at Dean who was now downing his drink.


	10. It's Not Okay

Michael took the lollipop out of his mouth. "There's nothing I can do, no recourse? Now law suit? No damages?" Michael asked Meg who was sitting next to Charlie on the couch. Charlie was trying to put the rest of Ben's swing set together. "Two words, Mikey. You're screwed." Meg replied, crossing her legs. "Actually that's three with a contraction." Michael said, rolling his eyes. " . Fuck this thing!" Charlie said pushing the swing set over. "There is no law in the state that prevents the discrimination of gays in the work place." Meg said to Michael with a sigh. "Raphael can do whatever he wants." She added. "I have half a mind to walk right in there and tell him exactly how I feel!" Michael said, pacing up and down the living room. "Why don't you? I mean look him straight in the eyes and tell him that even though the law permits it you think what he did is unjustified and unconscionable." Ruby added as she sat down and placed an arm around Meg's shoulder. Michael stopped pacing. "Right. I just might do that.. maybe." He said, looking down. "Thanks for the advice!" Michael said as he walked out of Charlie and Lisa's house. "Bye." The women called out in unison.

"Poor, Michael." Ruby muttered, giving Meg's arm a squeeze. "Just one more example of having no rights." Charlie mumbled, getting up and going to the kitchen to get them drinks. "Like getting married." Ruby said, looking away from Meg. "Are you gonna start with that again?" Meg asked, stifling her laughter. "Will you let me finish?... That night we came back from my sisters wedding, I went into the garden after you fell asleep. I stood and imagined what our wedding would look like. A what do you call it, a huppah?" Ruby asked Meg, who was Jewish. "Chuppah." Meg corrected. "Chuppah, under the sycamores. White satin bows on the arch and little twinkling lights... Like the milky way." Ruby explained her thoughts. "Uhhuh..." Meg said in acknowledgement. "But today I was out there and I realized... You're right. Maybe it is too late for romance." Ruby said, getting up and picking up Ben's toys for Charlie. "I didn't mean that.." Meg defended. "It's a silly ritual for straight people, a bankrupt institution. No... We've got to be practical. So I apologize for making such a fuss and I promise to never, ever bring up again." Ruby replied, looking into Meg's eyes

* * *

"He thought he could keep us apart." Castiel said as they drove in Dean's Chevy Imapala, He was taking Castiel back to his loft. Where he belonged. "I don't want you seeing my brother anymore." Castiel said doing a completely off impression of Gabriel. "We showed him." He added with a smile. "Would you shut up?" Dean asked acting annoyed and suppressing a smile. He had missed Castiel. "What for?" Castiel asked with his head cocked to the side in the cutest way possible. "Because you're acting like a brat." Dean explained, looking away from Castiel and back at the road. He had a bad habit of looking at Cas while driving. "Maybe I am." Castiel joked leaning back into the passenger seat. Dean stopped the car. "Then you can get your ass out and walk home." He joked with a smirk before going back to driving. "What's a matter with you?" Castiel asked, his eyebrows furrowed. "He was trying to do the right thing. You don't know how lucky you are to have a brother like that." Dean said, keeping his eye on the road. He had never had a brother so he never got to experience the "Older brother looking after you" thing. "Now I get to stay with you." Castiel said with a small smile. "Just until you get better." Dean lied. He wasn't leaving him again and they both knew that. "There's nothing wrong me.. except my gimp hand. Fuckin' Luce." Castiel mummbled, looking out the window of the Impala. "Just don't think about it, alright?" Dean tried to comfort him. "Why are you doing this?" Castiel asked, looking back over at Dean. "What driving with no hands?!" Dean asked taking his hands off the steering-wheel, avoiding talking about feelings or having any kind of "chick flick moment." Castiel kept a serious face as Dean put his hands back on the steering-wheel. "No. Why are you letting me stay with you?" Castiel asked,his head tilted to the side. "Why do you care? It's what you wanted." Dean said simply, glancing at Castiel. "I know why." Castiel said with a smirk. "It's because you love me! Madly! passionately! Just like I always suspected." Castiel said a wide smile on his face as Dean stopped the car outside of his apartment building.

* * *

Dean laid in bed naked on reading a newspaper in the dark bedroom of his loft, waiting for Castiel to get into bed. Castiel awkwardly got into bed with him but laid the furthest away and was unusually dressed in boxers and a long sleeved shirt. He would never wear that much clothing to bed. Especially when going to bed with Dean. "What are you doing all the way over there?" Dean asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Come closer.." Dean encouraged, gesturing for him to come. Castiel awkwardly shuffled closer to Dean who helped him. "You might want to take off some of the clothes. You might get over heated." He added. Castiel slowly took off his long sleeved shirt before laying back down. Dean slowly moved closer to Castiel and placed a soft kiss to his lips and pulled off Castiel's boxers before pulling back and looking into his eyes. "Roll over." He mumbled and Castiel slowly and awkwardly obliged. Dean slowly got ontop of him grabbing a condom from the dressing table and ripping the wrapping open. He placed the condom on himself and began sliding into Castiel. That was when he started to freak. "Don't. Don't." He muttered, pushing Dean off him. Dean got off him quickly, he didn't want to rush Castiel and he completely understood. Castiel sighed into the pillow before moving to sit at the edge of the bed. "I can't." He said quietly, shame laced in his words. Dean sat next to him a placed a kiss on his shoulder. "It's okay." He said reassuringly. "No it's not okay." Castiel argued, pushing his hair back and rubbing his face in shame.

* * *

Dean sat at the bar in Woody's with a dark haired man he had met at 'The Baths' (A/N It's basically a orgy house). He was a therapist and he needed to talk to him about Castiel. "You know for someone who has enough disorders to merit your own classification in the diagnostic institutistical manual. You are one of the most well adjusted and high functioning bastards I have ever know." The man said to Dean as he took his drink from the bartender. "Thanks." Dean replied leading him to a table. "What's your secret?" The man asked. "A series of hopeless addictions for one.." Dean said taking a seat across from the man. "And never seeing a shrink.. for another." He added, but that was now a lie. "You're seeing one now." The man said with a smirk as he took a swig of beer. "So... You tried to touch him. Tried to hold him. To make love to him but.. He wouldn't let you touch him?" The man asked and Dean nodded. "That must be a first for you." He joked. "However, it's understanding if something like that happens naturally he's going to be afraid to let anyone touch him...Even you." The man explained, placing a hand on Dean's arm. "He'll get over it right?" Dean asked, genuine concern in his voice. "Depends.. It's like... a fairy tail. Rapunzel trapped in a tower. Hansel and Gretel caged by the which only in this case it's his memory that's been locked up. And it's up to you... Brave prince. To save him." The man replied, looking at Dean. "How do I do that?" Dean asked leaning back in his seat. "Trigger his memory. Get him to feel the pain." The man explained. "Are you shitting me?" Dean asked, his eyebrows furrowed. The man shook his head. "That's how he can process it and move on." He said before taking a drink of his beer. "I'm afraid our times up." The man added. "How much do I owe you?" Dean asked, about to pull out his wallet. "You can repay me next time I see you at The Baths." The man said, putting down his empty bottle of beer and exiting Woody's.

* * *

Dean, Anna and Castiel cleared out the space in the dining area of Dean's loft, making it completely empty. A song playing on the stereo. "Well. We were dancing and I think it was this song." Anna explained. "Anyways that's when Dean came in and he had on a tux and a white silk scarf." She continued trying to get him to remember. "I think I remember that... I'm not sure." Castiel said, playing with the sleeve of his trench-coat. "Well.. He looked awesome...And he said to me.." Anna said waiting for Dean to say what he said that night. "You look hot, Anna." He mimicked exactly as he did the night of the prom and kissed her cheek. "I'd fuck you." He repeated. "And then he asked if he could borrow you.." She explained and Dean took Castiel's hand in his. "The he led you to the dance floor." Dean lead Castiel into the middle of the room as Anna spoke. "They were playing this." She said as she put on 'Save The Last Dance For Me' by The Drifters. "Close your eyes. it might help you remember." Dean said as he slowly danced with him around the empty space.

After a moment Castiel opened his eyes and Dean hoped he had remembered "Well?" He asked hopefully. "We really danced to this old song?" Castiel asked, his head cocked to the side. "Well, I prefer to thing of it as _ridiculously romantic._" Dean said hoping it would trigger his memory but Castiel just looked at him with a blank expression. "You should have seen it. You and Dean had the entire dance floor to yourselves." Anna said with a bright smile. "We did some.. Pretty fancy moves." Dean added with a sad smile. "Mouths were dropping. It was so cool and then when you kissed...So hot." Anna fangirled. "You kissed me? In front of everyone?" Castiel asked in shock. "Yeah.." Dean said, disappointment laced in his voice as he looked away from Castiel's deep blue eyes. "You should have been there." He said sadly.


	11. Remembrance

Dean drove Castiel to the school parking lot, the place where the bashing occurred. Hoping it would bring back and least some of the memories from prom. Dean and Cas got out of the car walked around until they met. Castiel took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "You walked down with me back to the Impala and we were... goofing." Dean said laughing slightly. "We were dancing.. I kissed you and said "Later".." He continued. "And then you turned around and... smiled. Then I knew why Ellen called you an angel." Dean said looking down. It was the truth. Castiel looked at Dean then looked down. "Then I went into the car and I saw him in the mirror coming after you." Dean said his eyes closed. His face looked broken. "Christ! Dean shouted and it echoed off the walls in the parking lot, Castiel flinched. "Don't you.. Remember anything?" Dean asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Dean laughed bitterly when he received no answer. Castiel walked over to Dean and placed a hand on his chest. "I wish I could remember." Castiel muttered. "I wish I could forget." Dean said starring off into space.

* * *

A group of adults and kids were clapping as Ellen brought out the cake and presented it infront of Ben, Lisa and Charlie. "Aw, make a wish sweetie." Lisa said to Ben who mumbled something incoherent. "One. Two. Three." Lisa and Charlie said in unison as they blew out the candles on Ben's birthday cake. "Yay!" Everyone cheered and Charlie and Lisa kissed. "I would just like to say what a thrill it is for Lisa and me to be celebrating out sons first birthday and how happy we are that you are all here to share it with us." Charlie said earning a round of applause from the audience.

Meg and Ruby were cuddling on the bench by the door of the house when a little girl approached them. "Are you two married?" The little girl asked. "No, Sweetie we're not." Meg replied, glancing at Ruby. "How come?" The little girl asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "Ask your mommy and daddy to explain it to you in about.. 20 years." Ruby joked, smirking slightly earning a nudge from Meg.

Ellen walked over to Sam with a piece of cake. Sam was sitting on the swing set Charlie and Lisa had built for Ben. "Want some?" Ellen asked him, he shook his head and Ellen sighed taking a bite of the cake. "30 years ago.. You had your first birthday party, in the backyard with the kids and the cake and the swing set." Ellen said with a smile. She had known Sam's mum for a long time, before he was born even. "Somethings never change, huh?" She said sitting on the swing next to him. "You're wrong, ma. Things have changed a lot. If you don't change with them you get left behind." Sam said looking over at Brian and Justin who were cuddling on the porch. "Look at me I'm in the same place I left off and everyone else has moved on." He said looking down in shame. "I feel lost." He mumbled. "Oh Sammy..You're not lost. You're just full of shit." Ellen said, smacking him lightly on the cheek. Sam sighed. "You're only lost if you're alone. You're surrounded by people who love you. You'll find your way." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Now go enjoy the party." She added before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Dean and Cas watched Lisa helping Ben open his presents. The first one being a baseball bat. "Wow." Lisa said handing it to Ben who began waving it around. "Your son's gonna be a baseball player!" Lisa yelled to Dean who was still sitting on the porch with Castiel. "Yeah well if you make a man out of him then I'm holding you personally responsible." Dean joked bitterly, still upset over Castiel's memories. Castiel stared blankly when suddenly memory's started flooding back. Castiel shook his head and looked as if he would faint at any moment. "Cas.." Dean said in concern moving so he could rap his arms around Castiel who clung to him desperately.

* * *

Meg and Ruby volunteered to clean up the birthday mess as Charlie and Lisa had to put Ben to bed. "That was one hell of a birthday party." Meg said, sitting down and watching Ruby attempt getting the decorations while almost falling off her stool. "Give me a hand." Ruby said handing Meg some of the decorations. "That little girl who asked if we were married..." Meg began but was cut off "I thought we put this wedding business behind us?" Ruby asked quickly. "She woke it up in me. I realize that someday if we have a kid, he or she will ask us if we're married and if they do I'll have to say no and they'd want to know why not and I'd have to tell him "Because straight people wouldn't let us."" Meg said looking Ruby in the eyes. "Only that's not the whole truth.." She added. "Which is?" Ruby asked furrowing her brows. "We wouldn't give ourselves permission." Meg stated simply when a decoration fell down and landed on her. "Sorry." Ruby muttered looking down. Meg sighed and got down on one knee. "If it's not too late to be romantic. Ruby Reid, Will you marry me?" Meg asked looking up at her. Ruby rolled her eyes. "Now your proposing to me.." She said seemingly bitterly. "Well, I'm gonna have to think it over." She added, continuing her work with taking down the decorations before turning to Meg and saying "Yes!" and jumping into her girlfriend-now-fiancé's arms and pressing a firm kiss to her lips.

* * *

Castiel woke up on Dean's bed to the sound of lights going off. He got sat up and looked through to the kitchen area to see Dean turning off the lights in the loft. Dean then walked over to the bedroom and looked at Castiel. "Better now?" He asked softly. "Mhmm.." Castiel hummed, looking at Dean who walked over and dat on the bed next to him. "You really freaked me out..." Dean said honestly, looking down. "What? You?" Castiel asked surprised that Dean would even care let alone get freaked out by his episode. "It was like you got hit all over again." Dean said rubbing the back of his neck. "I remembered walking away and then suddenly hearing your voice call my name.." Castiel said quietly, looking at Dean. "You never told me about that." He added, wishing Dean had told him. It was important that he knew how much Dean actually cared for him. There was so much worry and pain in Dean's voice when he called Cas' name. "You tried to save me." Castiel whispered, almost inaudible but Dean heard it. "I guess I forgot." Dean lied, his voice hoarse. Castiel moved closer to Dean. "It's a good thing one of us remembered." He said before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Dean's lips. Castiel placed his hand on Dean's neck but felt a scarf llike fabric peaking up from under his t-shirt. He furrowed his brow as he pulled the white soak scarf that was soaked with his blood out of Dean's t-shirt and gave him a look before throwing it on the ground. Castiel moved closer to Dean. "I want you inside me." He whispered into his ear. "Are you sure?" Dean asked, he felt like a teenager but he wanted to make sure Castiel was one hundred percent okay with what he was going to do. "Yeah, Just... take it easy." Castiel said reassuringly, with a small smile. "Like the first time?" Dean asked, with a small smile. He lied about not remembering his first time with Cas, He will always remember it. It was the best night of his life. Castiel leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his lovers lips.

* * *

_A/N because i don't feel comfortable writing the sex scene because of many reasons. *cough* my friends read these. *cough* so that is as far as it's going. _


	12. Gay As Blazes

_A/N Basically I was really tired when writing this so I didn't write much and there is only a little Destiel. I apologize but I am tired._

* * *

_"To Judge Bruce and Doctor Bobby." A man said. Three men were sitting across from a couple. "Congratulations" They said in unison as they all clanged their wine glasses together. "10 years of fidelity." The darker skinned man who was sitting next to his boyfriend. A nerdy pale nerdy looking man who wore glasses. "Happy Anniversary." The other three men said in unison. "Where's Jamie?" One man asked. "He said he's stuck in surgery." An Asian looking man replied. "I'm sure he's operating... With some boy." The dark skinned man said shamefully to which all the men sighed. "Club Sodom." The nerdy man said taking a sip of his wine. "That awful place?" The Asian man asked in disgust. "Where they dance and take drugs." A brown hair man said shamefully. "And have sex." A darker haired man added. "It's a shame Jamie's aloud himself to become a stereotype, Instead of a role model for the community." The dark skinned man complained. "Hopefully one day he'll come to his senses and realize his time could be spent in a more productive way-" _

Crowley stared at the TV in Woody's. The whole group had been watching a show called 'Gay As Blazes'. A show about people Dean named "Step ford Fags". Everyone was watching except Dean who couldn't believe his friends actually watched that show. _"Gay As Blazes will be right back" _The man on the TV said and Dean sighed before grabbing the remote at the bar and turning it off earning a "Hey!" from almost everyone in the bar. "That's my favorite new show! The actors are dreamy!" Crowley complained trying to grab the remote back from Dean. "The Times said it was the most honest look at gay life ever portrait on television." Ruby stated in a matter of fact way. "Well then where's the sucking and fucking?" Dean asked. "Jesus, don't you get enough of that at home?" Meg asked, taking a sip of beer. "The whole point of 'GAB' is that it's not all about sex. There's more to gay life than that." Sam explained to Dean, getting annoyed by Dean's attitude. "Like reading Sylvia Plath." Dean said sarcastically. "I'd sooner kill myself." He added. "These characters have principles. When you have principles you don't need orgasms." Michael said, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. "You have principles when you don't have orgasms." Dean said getting into Michael's face. "I for one commend the writers and producers for portraying us as mature and responsible." Ruby said simply. "Instead of being promiscuous and narcissistic." Meg added. "Welcome to _Fantasy Island._" Dean muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes. "Oh, I wish they'd bring that back." Crowley said and Meg laughed. "Even you have to admit it's important that the straight world see's realistic portrayal's of us." Michael said simply taking a sip of his beer. "You call that realistic? And how gives a flying fuck about what straight people think?" Dean asked the group who seemed to have changed from "Not giving a shit." to "Oh my god what do the straights think of us?!" "You better watch your mouth now that you're getting the 'Hero' award from the center." Meg said with a smirk, Her and Ruby spent their spare time helping out at the LGBT Center. "I didn't do anything." Dean said angrily, He really didn't and he didn't believe he deserved the award. "You saved Castiel's life." Crowley reminded him but Dean still refused to believe it. "They can keep their golden dildo." Dean replied with a smirk.

Sam followed Dean as he walked out of Woody's. He grabbed his hand spinning Dean around to which Dean twisted his arm around "Ow. Ow. Hurting. Hurting." Sam whined and after a moment Dean let go of his arm. "Did the munchers send you to make sure I don't misbehave?" Dean asked beginning to walk again and Sam followed. "No, I thought we could misbehave together." Sam said with a smirk, hoping they could hang out more. Dean had been spending a lot of his time with Castiel. "No I can't. I've gotta get back." He said simply. "Jeez please tell me you're not becoming a good example for gay men everywhere." Sam said holding in his laughter, There's no way Dean could pull that off. "No, I'll leave that to Gay As Blazes." Dean replied blankly. "Cas still gets kind of freaky when he's on his own to long." He explained walking across the road that led to his car. "Right...How about tomorrow?" Sam asked, still following Dean and showing him two comic-con tickets he had bought for them. "They're two passes to comic-con!" He explained with a big smile. "Wow. Dude, the kids at school will like puke they'll be so jealous!" Dean replied sarcastically "I'll take that as a no." Sam mumbled shoving the tickets back into his pocket. "I don't know about you but it's been a long day." Dean explained looking over at the Impala, implying that he had to get back to the loft. "Okay, Sure I'll catch you around I guess." Sam sulked. "The sulking gives you giles it's not attractive." Dean said, getting impatient. "Yeah well we haven't hung out since I got back and I thought this would be a good opportunity." Sam muttered about to walk away. "What time tomorrow?" Dean asked, with a sigh. Sam turned around. "Six, downtown." He answered. "I'll meet you out front." Dean stated before getting into the drivers seat of the Impala.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Castiel said as he walked over to Dean, Michael and Ellen. They were sitting in the Diner by the bar. "Did you see this? "The Wolf In Hero's Clothing" by Howard Bellweather" Castiel said placing a news paper in front of Dean. "Is there anyone less deserving of this years Gay and Lesbain Center's Outstanding award for Heroism than Dean Winchester." Michael read and at those words Dean picked up the paper. "Mr. Winchester is the a miserable example of a modern gay stereotype." Sam, who was sitting at a table near the bar, continued. "Totally promiscuous, completely vain.." Ellen continued before adding "Well he's not wrong on that count." Dean gave her a dirty look. "He can be found nightly in backrooms at sex clubs. As for the young man he saved from assault. He is in fact his 18 year old teenage lover." Michael continued reading from the newspaper and Dean pointed at Castiel when he was mentioned. "As we are lead to think he is a hero the truth is-" Sam read before being cut off by Castiel who was reading from the copy in Dean's hands. "He's a pedophile!" Castiel almost yelled, "Deserving not our honer..." Sam said with a frown. "But our contempt?!" Ellen finished. "Who the hell is this Howard Bedwetter!?" She asked, completely pissed off with the fact that someone called someone she had practically raised a pedophile. "Howard Bellweather..." Michael corrected. "Congratulations." He said patting Dean on the back and walking out of the diner. "I'm suing the motherfucker." Dean said slamming in the newspaper on the table. "Take it easy, Dean..." Sam said placing his copy down on the table in front of him. "He said I'm 31!" Dean said, not annoyed at the fact that he was called a pedophile in a newspaper the whole of Pittsburgh would read. "I'm 30" He corrected, taking a sip of his coffee. "Is that all you care about?" Castiel asked, leaning over the bar. "He practically called you a child molester." He added. "Who should know better than... you." Dean replied, earning an eye-roll from Sam. "Don't forget. Comic-con. Tonight. Six AM." Sam reminded Dean before walking out of the Diner.


	13. His Teenage Lover

_A/N Yay for destiel in this chapter. Protective!Cas and Comforting!Dean. Enjoy! Review and Favorite! ^.^_

* * *

_Sam stood around at comic-con waiting for Dean to come in, not knowing he was actually fucking some cop. _

* * *

__Meg and Ruby were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie and were almost asleep until they head the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." Meg mumbled, dragging herself to the door. Two people from the Gay and Lesbian Center were standing at the door. "Who is it?" Ruby mumbled, sitting up then noticing the two people now entering their home. She sat up and straightened her clothing as the two people sat on the couch across from them. One was male the other female. "So, You were saying. We have a problem?" Meg asked. The women clicked her fingers and the man passed her the newspaper and passed it to Meg. "Have you read Howard Bellweathers article?" The women asked. "If our corporate sponsors hear that we're giving Dean Winchester an award they will cut us off. We'll lose our support, our funding..." The man explained as Meg looked through the article then passed it to Ruby. "This is a completely unfair and dishonest attack! Castiel Novack is a college student. Their relationship is legal, consensual and very loving!" Ruby argued and the two people rolled their eyes. "Besides the award is for Dean's courage not his sexual conduct." Meg added. "Tell that to our benefactors the scent of a scandal could send them packing... along with their clutch purses." The man replied, sass in his voice. "That is why you two have got to get Winchester to decline it." The women explained. "Do you have any idea what we had to go through to get Dean to accept it?" Ruby said angrily. "Well then it shouldn't be a problem, should it?" The man said simply.

* * *

"He stood me up!" Sam yelled angrily into the phone. "He promised he'd be there. I bought uber passes and everything!" He added. "Well I hate to say this but maybe you and he are.. drifting apart." Michael replied into his phone. "Honey it happens to the closest of friends." Crowley added to the group phone call. "How about coming with me to the Bellweather book signing?" Michael asked. "After what he wrote about Dean?" Sam asked. "Dean's hardly a hero..." Michael replied. "God, Mikey when did you become such a prude?" Crowley asked, ironing the clothes he was cleaning. He was now working as a maid. "Since he lost his job wacking off." Sam answered for him. "I'm not a prude and I wasn't wacking off!" Michael defended. "I just happen to think he might have a point." He added. "I don't think any of us are in a position to judge considering some of the things that we've done." Sam said honestly. "I have nothing to be ashamed of..." Michael lied. "Oh I can remind you of a few!" Sam yelled into his cell phone. "Gotta go." Michael said before hanging up, leaving Crowley and Sam to talk. "Yep, me too. I'm ironing my bosses pants." Crowley said before hanging up.

* * *

"Sorry." Castiel muttered as he set down a cup of water that spilled slightly as he was using his bad hand to set it down. "It's okay, don't worry about it." Sam said leaning over and grabbing a napkin to clean up the spill. Ellen watched them before grabbing the full plate of food from the chef and placing it infront of Sam. "Keep it up, Angel." Ellen said with a smile. "The good work that is." She added before laughing. "Isn't he somethin'?" She said pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Mother's little helper." She said as she wiped the lipstick from his cheek. "Mother's little helper is Valium " Sam muttered. "Huh?" Ellen asked. "It's a drug reference from a Rolling Stones song." He explained. "I know the song. I was listening to it before you were born." Ellen stated. "Ancient history." Castiel said with a smirk, walking away and earning a glare from Sam hoping Ellen didn't notice. "Okay.." Ellen muttered. "What did he do this time?" She asked, referring to Dean. "Who?" Sam asked, pretending he had no idea. "You know who." Ellen said sitting down across from him. "Why must your happiness always depend on someone else? First Dean then Zach now back to Dean." Ellen stated. "You finished?" Sam asked, looking down. "I haven't even started." She continued. "If you came back here thinking Dean was missing you as much as you were missing him you messed up big time." She lectured. "That's not why I came ba-" Ellen cut Sam off. "He has a life of his own which is more than I can say about you and even though you're not gonna like me saying this-" It was Sam's turn to cut Ellen off. "I'm sure of that." He said looking up at her with a stern expression and Ellen sighed. "I think he actually might love this kid." She said pointing to Castiel who was making coffee in the diner and Sam rolled his eyes. "That doesn't matter!" Sam stated and Ellen looked at him with a frown. "We're still friends... At least I thought we were. That wasn't supposed to change." Sam said before beginning to eat his food.

* * *

"One minute I'm starching his collar then the next minute i'm sucking his cock.." Crowley explained, walking down the road with Michael and Sam with two shopping bags in his hand. "You know I've single handily destroyed 11 years of fidelity." He said dramatically. He had just caused one of the people in the couple he worked for to cheat on his partner. "I'm scum... No. I'm worse than scum. I'm...What's worse than scum?" Crowley asked looking at Michael and Sam. "We've all been around long enough to know that nobody does anything they don't want to do. This "Blair" is no angel." Sam complied. "Well he was... Now he's fallen.." Crowley mumbled then sighed. "I'm the snake in the garden of Eden that's what I am." He added. "Stop blaming yourself!" Sam exclaimed. "No, start blaming yourself...You know it wouldn't have happened if you could keep your mind off sex for long enough to think about something else." Michael said, finally joining in the conversation "Like what?" Crowley asked, raising an eyebrow. "Like.. Books." Michael said as they stopped outside a book shop. "Books?" Crowley asked stupidly. "Yeah, It's got pages...words. I don't know a cover." Michael answered sarcastically. "Oh..Hey you know they happen to sell them right here, Anyone care to join me." He asked pointing to the book store. "No thanks." Crowley answered. "You keep your hero I'll stick to 'Captain Astro'." Sam answered, watching Michael walk into the book shop. Crowley sighed. "I'm gonna have to go make Dinner for Blaine and Blair...How am I gonna face them? What am I gonna say?" He asked. "Don't say anything and for gods sake don't let it happen again." Sam said sternly before walking away. Crowley took a deep breath and nodded before making his way to Blaine and Blair's house.

* * *

"Ow." Dean muttered as he walked down the street with Castiel who was squeezing his hand way too tightly. "Sorry.." Cas muttered, looking down and un-tightened his grip slightly. "It's okay. Do you want to go back?" Dean asked, paranoid over Castiel's PTSD. "No." Castiel said with a reassuring smile. "Are you sure?" Dean asked. "Yeah." Castiel answered, loosing his grip slightly more. "Look no hands." He said completely letting go of Dean's hand until a guy bumped into him by accident. "Hey! fucker." He yelled and Dean moved to wrap his arms around his hips from behind. "It's okay, It's okay. It was an accident." Dean said soothingly into Castiel's ear as they continued walking, Castiel took a deep breath and calmed down before moving so Dean had his arm over his shoulder and he had his arm around Dean's hip. Castiel looked into a book shop that had a big sign saying that Howard Bellweather was having a book signing.

"Mr. Belllweather. I am so, so validated by what you write. You are a font of inspiration and wisdom." Michael said as he handed Howard his copy of his new book. "A font? How kind." Howard said opening the book. "And you are?" He asked. "I'm Michael... Michael Schmit" He answered. Howard laughed as he began signing the book, stopping as someone slammed a book on the desk. He looked up to see a blue eyed, black haired teenager who was wearing a trench-coat. "Sign this." Castiel said. "To Dean Winchester, Please accept my apologize for what I wrote about you I'm an assbutt. Love and luck, Howey." He stated, earning a "ooh" from the rest of the line. "Oh my god." Michael muttered, face-palming. "I take it you are-" "His teenage lover." Castiel interrupted with a smirk. "Well, It's a pleasure to meet such a brave young man. If anyone deserves an award for heroism it's you." Howard said, clearly lying through his teeth. "You had no right to say those things." Castiel said, staring at him blankly. "On the contrary it was my obligation." Howard said, obviously a lie. "He saved my life." Castiel said, offended by what Howard was saying. "He's also stolen part of it. Your innocence, Your youth. One day you'll see he's hurt you as much as your attacker." Howard explained. Castiel flung the books from the desk off of it. "Come on, Dean." Castiel muttered beginning to walk out of the book store. Dean quickly leaned over. "By the way, I'm 30." He said before following Castiel out of the book store.


	14. No One Adores Me As Much As You

_A/N Sorry I haven't updated much I've been sick and I've got prom soon so.. Yeah. Enjoy. Though there isn't much Destiel in this I must admit but next chapter I swear. Review and favorite! _

* * *

Meg poured a glass of wine as Ruby placed a plate of food in front of Dean. "Wait until you see what's for dessert.. Death by chocolate." Meg said as she placed the cake in the middle of the table. "Is there any other way to go?" Ruby asked with a smile, Dean knew something was up. "And just when you thought it couldn't get any better..." Meg said as Ruby handed Dean a cigar. "Oh yeah.." Dean muttered before placing the cigar between his lips, letting Ruby light it. Dean took a few drags as Ruby and Meg sat on each side of the table. "Maybe there is more to life than sex. Fine food, fine wine, fine cigar." Dean joked, Meg and Ruby both smiling widely. "What do you want?" He finally said deadpanning. Meg laughed. "You're so cinical you can't appreciate some TLC?" She asked. "From lesbian Lucy and Ethel?" He asked rhetorically causing Ruby and Meg's smiles to drop. "Spill it." He said simply. "You know the award from the center?" Ruby started. "The one you never wanted anyway." Meg added. "What about it?" Dean mumbled around the cigar. "Turns out you don't have to accept it." Ruby said with a smile. "I don't?" Dean asked. "We explained to them that you didn't feel comfortable with public attention so they said all you have to say is "Thanks anyways but no thanks."" Meg explained, though it was a lie. "Isn't that great!? You don't have to prepare a speech or wear a tux...nothing." Ruby said with a smile. "That's great." Dean said causing the two women to smile. "Now what's the real reason?" He asked, once again wiping the smile of both of their faces. "Could it be they read Howard Belweather's bullshit and now they're afraid that if they honer me they'll ruin their image?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Ruby sighed. "Guess what? I'm not doing them any favours." Dean said, laughing. "Come on, Dean. You never wanted the award in the first place we had to practically force it on you." Ruby said angrily. Dean to a drag of the cigar. "That was before I realized how much of an honer it would be." Dean said, unable to control his laughter. "I've even started to prepare a speech. Wanna hear it?" Dean asked. "Oh my god." Meg muttered, taking the dessert from the table as Ruby took away the plate of food. Dean cleared his throat. "Greetings!..And welcome all you... sexually challenged whatever the fuck you ares." Dean said, taking yet another drag of the cigar.

* * *

"WE ARE NOT GIVING DEAN WINCHESTER AN AWARD!" The same women that came into Ruby and Meg's house yelled, it echoed through the hall at the Lesbian Gay Center as she forgot to turn off the microphone. "How do you turn this fucking thing off." She muttered as she fiddled with the mic, giving up she took it off and handed it to the man (the same one that came to their house with her). "If Winchester insists on accepting the award we have no other choice than to refuse to give it to him." The man explained to Meg and Ruby. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ruby said angrily. "Honey..." Meg muttered but Ruby continued. "If you take it away now you'll be in breech of promise and he'll take action." She said with a smirk. "What kind of action?!" The man said, his eyes wide. "Legal action." Ruby replied. "Are you suggesting he'd sue?!" The women asked. "Is this true?" The man asked Meg who nodded. "If he wanted to he could drag us to court..." She explained. "That could financially ruin us!" The man said looking even more distraught. "As your council my professional advice is to just give him the fuckin' award." Meg said to the two of them. The man sighed, "Well, You can congratulate Mr. Winchester on adding blackmail to his long list of accomplishments." He muttered, before he and the women walked away. "Breech of Promise where did that come from?" Meg asked quietly with a smirk. "Well, you fuck a lawyer you pick up a few things." Ruby replied also smirking.

* * *

Dean came up to the bar where Sam, Michael and Crowley where drinking. "Oh hey, just the man I've been looking for." Dean said with a smile, draping his arm over Sam's shoulder. "Wanna dance?" He asked. Sam looked down. "I don't feel like it." He muttered in response. "What's the matter?" Dean asked his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You wouldn't understand!" Sam said angrily "And if you did you wouldn't care." He added. "Fine." Dean said before turning around and making his way to the dance floor. "The convention asshole! You were supposed to meet me!" Sam yelled back at Dean who stopped walking away, he turned around. "Is that all?" He asked, his eyebrow raised. Sam's eyes widened before he walked over to him. "Yeah that's all." Sam answered. "I'm sorry...I got tied up. Wait.. Actually he did." Dean said with a smirk. "You see I picked up this cop-" "I don't wanna hear it!" Sam yelled. "It doesn't matter." He muttered. "Come on, Sammy. It's a comic book convention!" Dean yelled back. "Right.. That's all it was." Sam said looking down. "A bunch of geeks wondering around searching for lost pieces of their childhood." He continued. "Pretty pathetic if you think about it. Only the reason for going wasn't to find a Green Latern from 1982. It was for us to be together! Like it used to be.. Before I ran off with Zach..." Sam explained. "Or...Or before Cas got hurt." He added looking down. Dean looked down as Sam left the club.

* * *

Castiel walked down the crowded street by himself, looking past the people in search for one person who was standing at the end of it all waiting for him. Castiel suddenly stopped and covered his face with his hands and taking deep breaths and Dean's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Come on, Sonny boy." Dean muttered. Castiel took one more deep breath before he continued walking. As he got closer Dean opening his arms for Castiel who was now smiling as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "I wasn't sure I could do it." He said honestly. "I was." Dean said with a reassuring smile, Castiel smiling back before Dean pressed a long kiss to Castiel's lips. "What was that for?" He asked as they broke apart. "You know how much I like sex in public." Dean joked with a smirk. "Then suck me off.. Right here. Right now." Castiel joked along. "Wow. You are recovering nicely." Dean muttered into his ear. "But one step at a time. First we walk back to my place, then I'll suck you off." He added. "I can do it myself." Castiel said proudly. "You can give yourself head?" He asked impressed. Castiel smiled, punching him playfully. "No, I can walk back without a chaperon." "Really?" Dean asked. "Mhmm." Castiel hummed. "You know I'm sick of you always following me around, don't you have friends your own age?" Castiel joked with a smirk. "Yeah but none of them adore me as much as you." Dean replied with a smile. "I can think of one that does." Castiel muttereed, referring to Sam. Castiel never wanted to get between their friendship, He liked Sam. Dean sighed. "Anyway.. You have a big important fundraiser to attend." Castiel reminded Dean who sighed again. "You're a hero..No matter what anyone says." He said before pressing one last long kiss to Dean's lips. "Later.." He said before walking off.

* * *

"Our next recipient's name became synonymous with courage when he intervened in a vicious gay bashing incident saving the young victims life." The man read out before moving to the side and letting the women speak. "He is a inspiration to us all. This years Outstanding Gay Hero award goes to Dean Winchester." The women said earning a round of claps from the audience especially the table of Ellen, Michael, Crowley, Garth, Bobby, Meg and Ruby. Unfortunately Dean was no where to be seen. "Is Dean with us tonight?" The man asked the audience. "I can't believe he didn't show.." Meg muttered. "He'd tell the crowd where to stick it." Bobby whispered. "And how high." Ellen added. "I think he got his message across.." Ruby said simply, a small smile playing on her lips.

* * *

"Wow, The Invincible Iron Man number 49.." Sam said picking up a comic book and examining it. "500 dollars?! What have you been smoking?" He asked rhetorically. Surprisingly Dean came up from behind him and snatched the comic book out of his hand. "Buy it." He said simply. Sam started walking and Dean followed. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere winning some award for heroism?" He asked. "You want a hero? Buy a comic book." Dean said simply. "Why aren't you accepting your award?" Sam asked quietly. "Not that I give a shit." He added. "We had a date." Dean replied before a voice came from the speakers saying "Comic-con will be closing in 15 minutes." "You barely made it." Sam said sadly. "I meant what I said you didn't have to come. No demands, No exceptions, No Regrets." Sam explained. "Well as long as we're here we might as well have a good time." Dean said but earned to reply from Sam. "Hey." he said, Sam finally looking at him. "Let's get a picture." He said, pointing to a cardboard cut out of Captain Astro and his side-kick with the head cut out. "That's for kids." Sam said quietly. "Come oooon, Sammy." Dean whined. "It's stupid." Sam said, still pouting. "Well it wasn't stupid when we used to lock ourselves up in your room reading Captain Astro and Galaxy Lad wishing we were invincible like them...and pretending like no force could ever separate us, like them." Dean said lookin at Sam. "And swearing that we'd always be there for each other..Like them." He added. Sam smiled slightly. "You remember that?" He asked and Dean nodded. Sam's smile widened as he dragged Dean over to the cardboard cut out.


	15. Pride Is A Sin

_A/N I know not much Destiel but soon my pretties. Reviewing and Favoriting would be very much appreciated._

* * *

Dean, Castiel, Crowley and Sam walked down the street, banners hung everywhere along with rainbow colored balloons and banners. "Pride weekend!" Crowley said with a smile holding a dress in his hand. "Can you feel it!?" He asked the rest of the group. "The dancing." Sam said with a smile to Cas. "The parade!" Crowley added. "The fucking." Dean said with a straight face. "Can't wait." Cas said with a smile. "Are you sure your up for it?" Sam said, concern laced in his voice. "He's up for it." Dean answered for him. "It's my first pride." Castiel said with a slight smile. "Be careful!" Crowley said to Castiel. "Pride is a sin." He said with a smirk. "Then I'm going to hell!" Cas said with a smile as they entered Liberty Diner.

They looked around to see even more decorations than the ones outside. "Who did this?" Cas asked, Crowley leaned over. "Some demented Queen." Crowley whispered into his ear. "Nice job, Ellen." Sam yelled over to her. Ellen waved at them ""Hi guys!" She said with a big smile. "Can we hurry up and eat, please? I haven't got all day." Crowley said, Ellen rolled her eyes and got back to work. "You've got appointments?" Dean asked, an eyebrow raised. "It's pride, darling. Facial at 9, Manicure at 10, Bikini wax at 11" Everyone winced in pain at that. "And I have to give Gadiva her dress." He added. "She's marching?" Sam asked concerned. "..I have to figure out how to accessorize a wheelchair." He muttered. "Who's Gadiva?" Castiel asked. "Who's Gadiva?! Don't they teach you kids anything?" Ellen started. "Time for Gay History lesson 101." She said pointing to a wall that had a shrine of pictures of one blonde woman. "Let me tell you Gadiva is the worlds greatest drag queen." Crowley said placing a hand on the shrine. "At least Pittsburgh's." Sam said who was now sitting down and taking a sip of his coffee. "I just moved here from England. Didn't know a soul. Somehow I made my way to Woody's. I was standing there, She comes up to me and says "You all alone, Suga"." Crowley said putting on a deep southern accent. "I stood there with my mouth hanging open." he added. ""Well not anymore." She said. "You've got Gadiva just like chocolate dark and sweet" She introduced me to everyone and everything. Including my first pride." He added. Castiel smiled. "I'm afraid this may be her last.." Crowley added, his smile dropping. Sam frowned "I guess people make too much of this pride business." He muttered looking down. "As if you'd ever know. You've never been to one." Crowley said bitterly. "You've never been?!" Castiel asked his eyes wide. Sam shook his head. "Poor Sammy's afraid he'll end up as the token pride clip on the 6 o'clock news." Dean joked. "Well I don't see you out there, Grand Marshal." Sam said giving Dean a bitch face. "We all have our ways of celebrating." Dean said with a smirk. "Some people take it to the streets-" "Other people take it to the sheets." The others said in unison. "So, sweethearts. You ready for the High-Homo Holidays?" Ellen asked. "Absolutely." They all said in unison. "What about you, Madam PFLAG?" Crowley asked. "We have the biggest group yet!" Ellen said proudly. "Congratulations!" He said with a big smile. "Now if only your wittle pwide and joy would march with yew." Dean teased. "Eat some pancakes and shut up." Sam muttered angrily at him "Nothing would make me prouder. But I'm not gonna make him feel guilty." Ellen said holding her tears in. "So what'll you have?" She asked. Sam sighed as everyone looked at him. "I'll have the march in the parade hold the tears." Sam said rolling his eyes. "What'd you say?" Ellen asked, smiling. "I said I'll march ok?!" He said causing Ellen to scream in delight. "DID YOU HEAR THAT EVERYBODY?! SAM'S GONNA MARCH WITH ME IN THE PARADE!" Ellen said unable to contain her excitement and earning a round of applause from the rest of the people in the diner.

* * *

"There we were on our motorcycles and this cop pulled us over." This girl with blonde hair explained. She was Meg's old friend Jo who came to visit for Pride. "For what?" Ruby asked. "Speeding... Topless." Meg said with a smirk and Jo laughed. "Did he give you a ticket?" Ruby asked, jealousy obvious in her voice. "He tried to give us more than that." Jo said with a smirk. "The sight of us could make someone drive of a cliff." Meg added. "He was going to arrest us-" "Then you started-" "No, no it was you." "Long story short he's behind a rock with his pants down" "Then she steals his boots and we get the crap out of there." The two explained. "Want some more wine?" Ruby offers, Jo and Meg both nodded and she refilled their glasses. "So how long you in town for?" Ruby asked Jo. "Until they kick me out or whenever my photo exhibit opens." She replied. "Ruby's an artist too." Meg said with a smile. "Art teacher." Ruby corrected. "And here I was thinking we had nothing in common." Jo said looking down. "Don't get me wrong I think it's great that you two are together but to go from zooming down the highway to zero on the slow lane. What's next? You gonna get married?" Jo asked. "Actually we are!" Ruby said with a smile. "No shit! Girl.. You really have gone respectable." Jo said leaning back in the chair.

* * *

"So.. Big weekend coming up." Jess said to Sam as they helped a truck reverse. "Huh? Oh.. Pride. Yeah." He said not looking over at her. "You goin?" She asked. "Not only am I going. I'm marching with Ellen and the PFLAG group." Sam explained. "You don't look very excited about it." Jess said with a small smile. Sam turned around. "To tell you the truth I'm afraid someone from work might see me." Sam explained his distress. "Not really. Since a group of us are going to be there." Jess said acting as though it wasn't a big deal. "What?!" Sam asked, not paying attention to the truck, causing it to hit the curb. "Stop!" he yelled at the driver, walking to check on the damage. "Shit!" He half-yelled half-mumbled. "That's gonna cost you, Sam." Uriel said, shaking his head in disapproval. "That's nothing, barely a scratch" one of the other employees said examining the damage. "You must have something else on your mind." The other one said. "Yeah got anything going on this weekend?". "No." Sam lied. "Why don't you come with us to the pansy parade?" The other offered. "Nah, Not my scene." He lied. "Like it's ours. We just wanna see the sights." One said. "You mean the the freaks." Uriel said with a smirk. "You gotta admit it's the best party in town." One said with a smile. "Don't tell me you've never been, Sam." "Actually I never have." Sam said proudly with a smile.

* * *

Meg took the cover off her old motorcycle. "Oh this is what I call _pure sex_." Jo said as she stoked her hand down it. "What are you doin' coverin' it up?" She asked. "I let the insurance expire a while ago and forgot all about it." Meg explained as she threw Jo a cloth to clean the seat with. "I've got an idea...Dyke's on bikes." Jo said with a smile. "You and me. Just like old times." Jo said with a wide-smile. "I-I couldn't." Meg said looking down. "Yeah you could!" She encouraged. "Well... I mean I can't." Meg said looking up and seeing Ruby at the door. "We're marching with the marriage initiative." Ruby said with a blank expression on her face. "You know for same-sex marriages." Meg said with a smile. "Right... I understand. You gotta do your thing. Still...It is a shame to keep such a beauty under-wraps..." Jo said with a slight smirk.

* * *

Garth made his way through the crowd of writhing bodies in Babylon in search for Crowley. He finally spotted him at the bar and carefully made his way there. "What are you doing here?!" Sam asked, concerned. "Sam! Even Positive gay men can celebrate pride!" Crowley said with a smile, grabbing Garth's face. "Just don't over do!" He yelled over the music. "It's Gadiva!" Garth said, loud enough for Crowley to hear. Crowley's smile dropped. "When?!" He asked. "A little while ago... I was visiting a friend over at the hospital." Garth explained. "I was just there I took her, her dress." Crowley said looking down. "Sometimes it happens very quickly. That can be a blessing." Garth said quietly.

* * *

"She was so excited about Pride... She said "Honey even if I have to roll myself out there I'm going." Crowley said to Castiel as they packed away Gadiva's things from the Hospital. Cas smiled softly. "Her hair would be the biggest. Her gown would be the glitteriest. So everyone would know that nothing... Not even AIDS could keep her down." Castiel looked at him sympathetically. "Nothing's gonna be the same without her..." "Unless..You wore it." Castiel suggested. "Darling, I couldn't fit her bra, much less her shoes." Crowley said with a soft smile. "Would you mind if I stay with her for a while?" He asked. Castiel nodded before exiting the room and walking down the stairs. As he walked down the hall to the exit he saw someone standing in his way, mopping the hallway. Lucifer. His eyes widened as he got a flash back from the night of the prom. He stood their frozen to the spot. "What are you doing here?" He asked, trying to sound confident. "Having a blast. The time of my life. My 500 hours of community service, what the fuck do you think?" Lucifer asked, angrily. "What about you? Got AIDS?" he asked. "No." Castiel said, glaring at him. "You will...Sooner or later. All you fags end up here." Lucifer said with a smirk, then moved closer to him, causing Castiel to flinch.

* * *

Sam helped a drunken Dean into his loft. He was mumbling something about work. "Be quiet you'll wake Cas." Sam whispered angrily at him. "I saw him." Castiel said from the door to the bedroom. "Lucifer Parker." He added. Dean's smile dropped. "Another dream?" He asked, his voice laced with concern. "He was at the hospice." Castiel explained. "What the fuck was he doing there?" Dean asked, his anger raising slightly. "That's where they assigned his community service." Castiel said his voice shaking slightly. "Is that some sort of sick joke?!" Sam yelled, causing Dean to place a hand on his head. "Did he say anything?" Dean asked. "He said he hopes I get AIDS and die." Castiel said, face straight, trying to show no emotion. "Piece of shit!" Sam yelled. "Forget it." Dean said bringing Castiel into a tight hug. "Get some sleep." he whispered into his ear. "You've got a big day tomorrow." He added as he broke the hug. "I'm not going..." Cas whispered as he made his way back into the bedroom. "And miss your first pride?" Dean asked. "What am I supposed to be proud of?! That I got bashed and didn't die?" He replied. "If he doesn't want to go don't make him." Sam whispered to Dean. "Stay out of it, Sammy." Dean whispered harshly. "Sure.. Although you have to admire the pure poetic irony of seeing you of all people trying to encourage him to go to Pride." Sam said angrily. "And what are you proud of? That you're too piss-in-your-pants afraid to march with Ellen?" Dean replied his voice louder than Sam's. Sam shook his head and left the loft. Dean rolled his eyes then looked back at Cas who was sitting at the edge of the bed with his face in his hands.


	16. Hey, Stud Wanna dance?

_A/N GAY PRIDE WOOOOOH! Forever wishing I could go to Pride but alas I shan't. Enjoy though. Reviewing is very much appreciated_

* * *

Sam, Michael and Crowley sat around the TV in the apartment watching the news about the Pride Parade. "C-O-C-K-T-W-O." Michael said as he placed down the letters on the scrabble board. "Isn't "cokatoo" spelled with a T-O-O?" Sam asked as Michael wrote his score in the notepad. "Not if you're having more than one." Michael said with a smirk to which Sam nodded. Crowley looked at the TV with a frown on his face. "Can we turn this off? please?" He asked. "Just don't watch it." Michael said taking a sip of beer. "Fine, I won't." Crowley said, his frown deepening. "God, look at him." Michael said, Sam turned his attention to the TV that now had a muscly man on it. "Or him." Sam added pointing to another. Crowley sighed, leaned over and turned the TV off. He then got up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe you should go down there... Just for a little while." Sam suggested. "It wouldn't be the same without Gadiva..." Crowley said looking down. "If you guys wanna goo then go ahead." He added looking at the two of them. "Not me. You really should go, Sam. Make Ellen happy." Michael suggested as he played with the letters on the board. "How can I?" Sam asked looking down. "God, Just be brave." Crowley said as he unzipped Gadiva's dress (the one she was going to wear to Pride) "Like Gadiva was.." He added. "Gadiva was a drag queen." Sam said with a small smirk. "And as she would say "It takes more courage to wear a dress for an hour than it does to wear a suit for a life time." Crowley quoted. "Well, I guess I'm not as brave as her." Sam argued. "I guess not." Crowley replied bitterly. "There.. is one way you could go to the parade and no one would know.." He said playing with the sparkles on Gadiva's dress which was now in his hands. "Don't even think about it!" Sam warned. "We can rebuild him, we have the technology." Michael said as he pinned him to the back o the couch. "All I have to do is cinch it at the waist." Crowley said holding it up to Sam's torso. "NO!" Sam screamed.

* * *

Dean sat at the bottom of some steps Castiel standing close by leaning on a wall. They watched the parade in silence. "I told you I didn't want to come here." Castiel yelled over the music, breaking the silence. "Well, your here and you're queer so enjoy it." Dean said taking a sip of beer. "It's just a big freak show." Castiel complained. "You think you were gonna find pride at a parade?" Dean asked, rolling his eyes. "So what are we doing here?" Castiel said raising his voice slightly. "We're making sure Lucifer Parker doesn't win." Dean replied softly, placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "You should go march with Gabe." He suggested. Gabriel was marching with Ellen and the PFLAG group which was surprising. Castiel sighed and made his way through the crowd.

Dean sat there for a moment before spotting a rather attractive guy. "Hello, Sweetheart." He muttered before Ruby came in holding Ben. She promised she'd look after him while Lisa and Charlie where at work. "You see Ben, Daddy called you sweetheart." She said before handing Dean, Ben. Ruby adjusted her sunglasses and her hair before walking over to Meg who was on her motorcycle with the rest of the Dyke's On Bikes. "Whoa, baby." Meg said with a smirk. "Mind if we ride together?" Ruby asked with a smile. "Honey, I love it when we ride together." Meg said with a smirk, patting her fiancé on the ass as she made got onto the motorcycle. "Where's Ben?" Meg asked and Ruby pointed over to Dean who was holding him in a awkward position. "You owe me for this!" Dean yelled over to them.

As the motorcycles left the PFLAG group started walking. Leading was Ellen who was wearing a bright pink wig. Castiel was standing by his brother. "I had no idea there were so many." Gabriel said with a smile. "Queers?" Castiel asked. "People." Gabriel corrected. "I'm proud of you, Cassie." He said with a smile. "I'm proud of you too, Gabe." Castiel smiled back at him. Suddenly a tall blonde women with a glittery dress walked up next to Ellen. "Honey, Just so you know this is PFLAG." Ellen explained the the woman. "But you're welcome to walk with us if-" Ellen stopped when the girl faced her. It was Sam. "Sam! Is that you in there?!" She asked, a wide smile spread across her face. "Shut up and keep marching, Ellen." He muttered to her. "Look's like Gadiva's here after all." Garth said pointing to Sam. "You bet she is! YOU GO GIRL!" Crowley yelled to him within the crowd. "Oh, Sam. You look gorgeous. Do you know that?" Ellen squeaked as she went in to give Sam a kiss on the cheek. "Stop, You'll smudge my make-up!" He whined. "Sorry..Oh, Sam. I love you." She said the smile fading from her face as she saw Sam staring of at someone. "One minute." He muttered walking over to a group of people. Those people being Uriel and his employee's from work. "Hiya boys." Sam said winking at them, unable to contain his smirk. Jess looked him, her mouth open in shock, knowing who it was. "So, Which one of you is a real man?" He asked still smiled. "We all are." One of the employee's said with a smirk. "What about you?" Uriel asked. "You tell me." Sam said before bringing him into a kiss. Jess and others burst into laughter. "See ya, Lover boy." Sam said before walking black to the PFLAG group, leaving Uriel speechless and the others laughing.

* * *

Castiel and Dean stood at the bar having a beer. "I'll be glad when Pride's over so we can all go back to being ashamed." Dean said as he took a swig of his beer. "You're just grumpy because you had to look after Ben and no one hit on you." Castiel said with a smirk. "Plenty of people hit on me... Unfortunately they all happened to be lesbians wanting my sperm." Dean complained with a sigh. Castiel nudged Dean's elbow. "Here's your chance. Not too late." He said gesturing over to a guy who was looking Dean up and down. Castiel placed a kiss to Dean's shoulder, beginning to walk out. "Where are you going?" Dean asked, looking back at him. "I'm leaving you to your wicked ways...Go find a stud. Ask him to dance." Castiel said before walking out of the bar. Castiel walked down the side walk, Chiquita by ABBA playing in the streets. "Hey, stud." Someone said from behing him. He turned around to see Dean standing near him. "Wanna dance?" He asked. "Shut up." Castiel said with a small smile, attempting to turn around but Dean grabbed his hand and brought him close to him. "I promise you won't forget this one." Dean said softly, causing Castiel to smile brightly as Dean lead him into the crowded street to dance.


	17. You Can't Fix This

Sam, Meg, Dean, Castiel, Crowley and Ruby sat at a table in Woody's watching a group of women in drag singing Elvis Presley songs. "Since when did Woody's become a "cunt-try" club." Dean complained as he took a drink of his beer. "Since you're here." Meg retorted with a smirk. "How 'bout another round?" Castiel suggested. "No, Last call for you. You got school tomorrow." Dean replied with a sly smirk. "Your first day! I'm so proud of you!" Ruby said with a smile. "One minute he's in a coma and he next he's going to college." Dean said, pinching his cheeks affectionately. "Well, In the words of the King, "You gotta follow that dream." Meg said looking up at the singers. "Now, there's a dream." Crowley said as he looked over at an attractive guy wearing a un-buttoned button up vest and a cow boy hat. "I've had the same dream since I was little; to fall in love, have a kid and get married." Ruby said, snaking her arms around Meg's neck, who was infront of her sitting on her lap. "One out of three isn't bad." Sam said, taking a sip of beer. "Two out of three is even better." Ruby said as she nuzzled into Meg's neck. "You're getting married?" Castiel asked, wide eyed. It couldn't have been anything else as they agreed if they wanted a child Sam would be the doner. "When did you decide?" Sam asked. "Why didn't you tell us?" Crowley added. "Yes. A few weeks ago. We just did." Meg answered all the questions at once. "Here's a toast the happy couple!" Dean said putting up his glass, along with everyone else. "May you come to your senses before it's too late." Everyone took away their glasses as he said that and Castiel frowned slightly. "Oh, This is exciting. Everyone's dreams are coming true." Crowley said with a small smirk. "What's your dream, darling?" He asked Sam. "My dream is to one day know what my dream is." He answered, frowning slightly. "Dreaming is for people who like to sleep. I'd rather be up and fucking." Dean said leaning against the table. "I'm gonna call Mikey, Tell him to get is ass down here." Sam said as he took his phone out and dialed Michael's number. "And I was having such a good time." Dean complained. "Would you just fucking lay off him? He's been really depressed." Meg argued, she didn't really care for him but anything to piss the great Dean Winchester off she could live with. "He's been trying to find a job ever since that incident." Ruby added, rubbing Meg's shoulder. "I wouldn't exactly call shooting a load off in front of my boss an "incident"." Dean muttered as he took another gulp of his beer. "He's not picking up.." Sam said quietly. "You don't suppose he'd do something drastic, do you?" Crowley asked, hoping it was't the case.

* * *

"You think i'd look good with a new hair cut? I think I would, do you?" Sam asked, playing with his hair. He was sitting with Dean in the Liberty Diner. "What did you have in mind?" Dean asked. "I don't know...Maybe buzz it all off or bleach it." Sam suggested. "That'd be cool.. For two years ago." Dean said with a smirk, Sam sighed. "So, what's wrong?" He asked. Sam's eyes widened. "Nothings wrong. Why do you think something's wrong?" Sam asked defensively. "Because every time something's wrong you wanna change your hair, Sammy." Dean explained, placing his newspaper on the table. "That is SO not true." Sam argued as Ellen came over to refill Dean's coffee. "Sammy's thinking about changing his hair." Dean said as she refilled the cup. "Oh, god." Ellen said taking a seat next to Dean. "What's wrong? Tell me." She asked. "Alright. It feels like everybody's life is speeding along. Meg and Ruby are getting married. Cas' going to art school. He was practically dead a couple months ago for god's sake and I'm still stuck at the starting gate." He complained. "Well, since when is it a race?" Ellen asked, leaning back on the seat. "Since it feels like I'm coming in last!" He replied, raising his voice slightly. "Well, then do something about it!" Ellen argued "After all, you're cute, you're young, you're hung." She said with a smirk. "Like what?" Sam asked. Dean was getting frustrated now. "Quit the fucking Q." He stated only raising his voice slightly. "You don't think I'd like to!" _oh fuck here it comes _Dean thought, letting out a small sigh. "But I have obligations to others." Sam muttered. "Well, as one of the others to whom you're referring. I would say your first obligation is to yourself." Ellen said sternly. "So what would make you happy?" She asked. There was a long silence. "Shall we hum the theme to Jeopardy?" Dean asked with a smirk. Sam glared at him. "Jerk." He muttered. "Bitch." Dean replied. Sam checked his watch. "What would make me happy is to get to work and not catch shit from my boss." He said as he got up from the table.

He stopped as Crowley walked into the diner. "Thank god you're here." He muttered. "Where have you been? You didn't come home last night." Sam said his voice laced with concern. "Somebody got lucky." Ellen muttered under her breath. "Good for him." Crowley said bitterly. "I spent the night at Michael's." He added. "He is in deep shit trouble. We need to have intervention." "Booze?" Ellen asked. "Crystal." Dean stated as it would be obvious but Crowley shook his head. "Whipping the willy." Crowley said, sounding slightly disgusted. "He couldn't even get a decent addiction." Dean said, sounding ashamed of his friend.

* * *

Crowley, Dean and Sam stood in front of Michael's TV blocking the porn that was playing. There friend was on the couch looking like crap and wrapped in a dark blue robe. "So can I get you guys anything?" He asked, acting as if nothing was going on. "Coffee? Juice? Poppers?" He offered. Dean took a step forward before being pulled back by Crowley. "Don't get too close. He may ask you to squeeze something." He muttered. "So what's up?" Michael asked. "You, Mikey." Crowley said stating the obvious. "You have a problem. That's why I brought Dean and Sam." He added "We're here to help you." "Not to worry. I've got the situation in hand." "Yeah we can see that." Sam retorted. "Look I've been under a lot of stress lately...And I've been releasing some tension, that's all." "Don't forget you have so much to give, There's a great big fabulous world-" "Yeah, I already tried that, Sammy. "Fuck this." Dean muttered. "Get off your ass, go take a shower. You reek. And go find a job." He stated, raising his voice. Dean turned to the side and brought out his phone while Crowley and Sam helped Michael up and led him to the bathroom. "Hey it's Winchester. Put Ash on. Ash? It's Dean. Are you still looking for a replacement for Medoza? Well, I just found him. His name is Schmidt. Michael Schmidt. Yeah, he's a total dork." Dean hung up. "Hey, Wonder Whacker, I just raved about you to our head of accounting. You have a meeting at 4 o'clock." He yelled over to the bathroom. "Don't fuck it up." He added.

* * *

Castiel was standing, staring at his canvas as he drew a charcoal drawing of a naked man with the rest of the art class, A teacher was going around and complementing or giving suggestions. Just as she passed Cas his hand had a mini spasm. "Fuck." He muttered under his breath hoping the art teacher didn't hear but when he looked up he saw he and some other students looking at him. "Something wrong Mr. Novak?" The teacher asked. "No, nothing." Castiel lied.

* * *

Sam ran into the Big Q as he put his tie on. "Hey where have you been?" Jess asked as she stocked up in the sock isle. "A friend was in trouble." He whispered back to her. "Uriel's been looking for you." She whispered before going back to work. "Nice of you to join us, Sam." Uriel said as he walked towards the two of them. Jess still restocking but listening to the conversation. "I'm sorry, Uriel. It couldn't be helped." Sam said hoping he didn't have to explain. "Maybe waltzing in anytime was okay when you were running things but I'm in charge now." Uriel said cockily. "Look, I said I'm sorry, okay?" Sam raised his voice, getting frustrated with Uriel. "Hey, take it easy. It's just that with all your experience there's a lot I depend on you for." Sam took a deep breath and re-adjusted his tie. "Like, some child just threw up in front of the dairy case. Who can clean it up better than you." Uriel said with a smirk. Sam took another deep breath. "Sure, Uriel. Right away." He muttered before walking off.

* * *

After class Castiel stayed to complete his drawing, which took longer than others (because of his "gimp hand.) Dean Shurley walked into the room. "Mr. Novak.." Dean Shurley said as he walked across to Cas. "Dean Shurley..." Castiel adress him. "Proffesor Rosen tells me you were have some trouble in class.." He stated the issue. "I wasn't have any trouble." Castiel lied. "She said you lost control of your hand. Castiel faked a laugh. "Just for a second. It wasn't a big deal." He answered, sporting a fake smile. "Mr. Novak if you're having a problem-" "It's not a problem I told you... It's just- It gets a little tired." He explained. "My therapist says the strength will be back." "May I?" Dean Shurley said as he moved to look at Castiel's drawings. "It's not finished yet." He muttered looking down in shame. "You're a very talented young man, Castiel. You wouldn't have been admitted to IFA if you weren't. But as you know it's a very hard program. I think you're going to have to seriously consider whether you're able to meet the requirements." Castiel bit his lip and waited for Dean Shurley to leave before throwing his charcoal on the ground and putting his face in his hands.

* * *

Castiel made his way through the crowd of people in Babylon before spotting Dean and the rest of the group (Sam, Michael and Crowley) "Hey." He said with a wide smile on his face. "Hey, yourself." Dean said bringing Castiel into a kiss. "Why aren't you home packing your lunchbox for school tomorrow?" He aksed, snaking his arms around Cas' neck. "I don't need to. I'm not going." Cas stated simply, rubbing his hands up and down Dean's waist. Dean pulled back. "Let me guess, you heard they're gonna make you draw vaginas." Crowley joked with a smirk. "I quit." Cas replied simply, with a shrug of his shoulders. "You what?!" "What for?!" Crowley and Michael asked in unison. "I can't draw anymore, so, what's the point?" Castiel asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dean rolled his eyes in disappointment "When I could be here, popping pills and drinking beers...and sticking my gimp hand down some guys' pants." Castiel said before grabbing some guy and asking him to dance. You could see jealously in Dean's eyes though he'd never admit it. "What's that all about?" Sam asked Dean, who looked down.

* * *

"I can't wait for this day to be over." Sam said to Jess as he tied some balloons near the banner that said "Big Q FUN for the whole FAMILY!" "Thank god it's only once a year." Jess replied as she stepped down from her stepping stool. Sam scoffed. "Fun for the whole family... more like "Here's your balloon kid now shut up and let me shop!" He joked, messing, shaking a balloon in front of Jess' face, She laughed. "So who's the victim this year?" Sam asked , referring to the person who had to give out balloons in a clown costume. "Amelia. The new cashier." Jess replied quietly."She's sweet...At least she was until , we drain her of her soul. Her dignity." Sam joked as he tied another balloon up. "Amelia just called. She's not feeling well." Uriel muttered as he walked up to them holding the clown costume. "Did somebody tell her?" He asked looking between the two of them. "Not me." Jess said simply. "Didn't say a word." Sam said holding his hands up in defense. "We need someone else. It's all yours, Singer." Uriel said as he began handing the clown costume to Sam. "Wait a min-" "Store policy. The new employee gets the honor." "But Sam's been here forever!" Jess argued. "Correction. He left then he came back. So according to my calculations your it. Go get dressed." Uriel said still holding the costume near him. "Forget it."

Evidently Sam ended up wearing the clown costume surrounded by a swarm of kids wanting balloons. "Can I have a balloon please?"A little blonde kid asked. Sam gave him a white balloon, frowning as he did so. "I wanted a red one." The kid complained. "Life sucks, kid." Sam muttered. "Let's go, Jimmy." His mother muttered leading him away from the clown. Charlie looked over the isle and spotted the clown. "I could swear that's Sam." She said to Lisa who was pushing Ben in his stroller.  
"Where?" Lisa asked, looking around for him. "There. The guy in the clown suit." Charlie answered, trying to hold back her laughter. "What would he be doing in a clown suit? They don't make managers clowns." Lisa said pushing the stroller towards Sam. "Excuse me, could we get a balloon for out son?" Charlie asked, The clown shoved the balloons in her face. "We only need one." Lisa muttered "We're looking for our friend Sam Singer, he works here." Charlie said as she walked around to the other side of Sam. "Sam, it is you!" She said with a smile. "honk, honk." Michael muttered as he squeezed the bright read nose he was wearing. "Oh, Sam. Why are you doing this?" Lisa asked covering her mouth to stifle the laughter. "Don't ask. And don't tell anyone, especially Dean." Sam said still pouting. "There have been some great clowns. Bozo, Emmett Kelly." Charlie said trying to make him feel better but it only caused Sam to storm away. "Hey, what about Ben's balloon?" Lisa yelled over to him before Charlie hushed her.

* * *

Dean walked down the hall with one of his employee's, spotting Michael on the way to a meeting. "Hey, guys, how's it goin'?" He asked as he walked past them. "Who's that?" The employee asked Dean. "Who? The geezer? Fuck if I know." He answered as they walked into the room. "Okay, Shep, We're ready to be wowed. What's gonna make us sell our blood and buy Easton Heights teabags?" Dean asked the designers as he walked towards them. "No pressure, huh, De." One of the designers mumbled as he touched up some of the designs on his computerized drawing tablet. "If your not feeling pressured, I'm not doing my job." Dean replied as he sat next to him and looked at the computer. "That's interesting." He muttered to himself as he examined the computer. "Of course, it still needs some refining. I can give you a poppy in there like that..." The designer explained touching part of the screen and causing poppy's he'd drawn earlier to pop up. "And stems. We need some green stems." he muttered, drawing the stems onto the poppy. "You don't like the header, I'll give you a new header." He said as he changed the header. "That's amazing." Dean said with a small smile. "Thanks." The designer said thinking it was a complement for him. "I'm talking about this thing." Dean said grabbing the electronic pen and examining it. "Oh, state-of-the-art. You can try it if you want." The designer suggested, Dean lent over and began drawing black dots in the middle of the poppy's.

* * *

Dean bought one of the computerized drawing tablets for Castiel and set it up on his desk, ready for use. He was doing push-ups while waiting for Cas to get home. When Castiel finally entered the loft Dean laid down in his spot and looked over at him. "Lost boy returns." Dean mumbled, only to be ignored by Cas who walked over to the fridge. Dean sighed as he got up and rubbed his face with a towel. When he looked back at Cas he was pouring water all over his face, like the Dean did the night they met. Castiel smirked and Dean chuckled quietly as Castiel made his way over to him. Dean grabbed his towel and cleaned the water off his lovers face. "Feeling better?" He asked, mocking a motherly tone. "Lots." Castiel replied as Dean began drying his hair with the towel. "How's Anna?" He asked. "Oh, her and her room mates had to , that's not my problem." Castiel replied, trying to make it sound like it was a good thing and it hurt Dean. "I went to Woody's. I let guys buy me drinks. They all wanted to fuck me. At least I still have my looks." He continued, his voice sounding bitter as he went on. "I told them no. I'm saving that for you, Castiel said, grabbing Dean by the neck and bringing him into a heated kiss, when they broke apart Cas began kissing down his neck. "Aren't you a sweetheart." Dean joked, pulling him back slightly. "Come on." Castiel said with a big smile. "Later." Dean replied, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Come and see what I got you." He continued leading him to the computerized drawing tablet. "I saw it today at work-" "I'm not interested." Castiel began walking away. "You don't even know what it is." Dean argued. "Sure, I do, It's false hope." Cas replied bitterly as he walked away. "You can draw with it, see?" Dean said as he took a seat at the desk and began drawing. "Same as a pen or a pencil or a paintbrush. Just much easier to control." He continued, keeping his tone soft. "Oh, like my gimp hand?" Castiel said flailing his bad hand around as he took off his shoes. "And there's a million effects you can create with it." Dean muttered, sounding slightly defeated. "Stop being a fucking princess and come give it a try." He said looking back over at Cas. "What for? To make you happy?" Cas asked "So you can tell yourself that you fixed my problems and made everything better?" Dean looked at him, eyes wide. "Well, you can't fix this, all right? No one can." "So you're just gonna quit?" "It's over, all right? Accept it. I'm not gonna draw again!" Castiel yelled "And no electronic Crayola box is gonna fix that!" He yelled and walked away towards the bed room. Dean could hear him undress and get under the covers.

* * *

"Sir, Can you tell me where I can find the rubber noses." One of the employee's from pride asked from behind Sam who was kneeling down and changing a price sticker in the shoe isle. "I hear they're getting you a bunny suit for the Easter sale." He joked again, before he could make another Jess came up from behind him. "Don't you have something better to do, like your jobs?" She asked him. "I'm just kiddin' around." He defended. "Well, Why don't you kid around somewhere else." She argued causing him to walk away. "They're the clowns." She said, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. "They were right." He muttered as he got up. "Okay, Singer. Better get into this." Uriel said walking towards Jess and Sam, holding the same clown outfit from the other day. "What?" Sam asked, hoping it was a joke. "You did such a good job yesterday, You should do it again." Uriel suggested. "No way!" Sam yelled. "Get dressed." He said. "Sorry, Uriel. You're gonna have to find someone else." He said trying to make him change his mind. "Excuse me?" "I said no." "In case you've forgotten, I'm manager now. " "I'm well aware of that since you've managed to never let me forget but the thing you can't forget is the only reason you got this job was because I only mistake is I should've never come back." "I said put it on." "And I said no." "Put it on..or your fired." Sam thought for a moment before moving closer to him. "Fuck. You." He said right in Uriel's face, "Goodbye, Jess." He whispered before kissing her on the cheek, he then turned to Uriel and brought him into a kiss, looked him in the eyes and said "So long, lover boy." Before walking out of the big Q, leaving both Uriel and Jess in shock.

_  
"Watch your backs. Hot stuff coming through." Castiel said to the costumers as he made his way back to the bar of the diner. "No kiddin'." Ellen said with a smirk. "I've never seen anyone eat a doughnut like that before is it a English thing?" Charlie asked as she watched Crowley cutting up his doughnut with a knife and fork. "More like a survival sort of thing." Charlie looked at him curiously. "Try and grab it." He said with his mouth full after a moment Charlie went in to grab it only for it to be stabbed by Crowley's fork. "Hey, More coffee, Java Boy." Crowley called over to Castiel who picked up the two coffee pots and made his way down the bar to where Charlie and Crowley sat. He offered him the choice and unfortunately Crowley picked the one in his gimp hand and as he tried to pour the coffee it spilled everywhere. "Maybe you should give your hand a rest, Angel." Ellen suggested as she helped them clean up the mess. "You should mind your own business." Castiel spat at her. "What did you say to me?" Ellen asked, the others looking staring at them wide eyes. "I said "Mind your own business."" Castiel replied, sass in his voice. "Yeah, I heard what you said." "Why did you need me to repeat it?" "I wanted to make sure I heard it correctly." "Leave me alone." Castiel mumbled as he walked over to but the coffee pots back.  
"Castiel." Ellen called to him as she followed. "I know what happened to you I'm not gonna give you any of that Polyanna shit about how everything happens for a reason or that this was God's gift to make you strong because if anyone had said that to me, when Garth was dying I would have punched them in the mouth." Castiel nodded in understanding. "All you can do in a time like this is just hang on until the scenery changes. So... Why don't you just let me lend a hand with poiuring the hot stuff, okay?" Ellen said touching Castiel's cheek affectionately. Cas nodded and walked away. "And one more thing." Castiel stopped and turned around. "The next time you talk to me like that I'm gonna rip you a new butt hole so big you're gonna be able to take a canon up your ass." She threatened in the most affectionate way. "Bye" Charlie whispered to Crowley then walked over to Castiel. "Something tells me you need a break." She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

_A/N Okay so the Dean/Cas scene where Castiel is acting kinda like a brat I'd like to keep in mind he's so drunk he may pass out at that point. _

_I feel this chapter got too long so I stopped. Find out where Charlie takes Cas next chapter ^.^ _

_Review and all that good stuff _


	18. His Muse

Charlie took Cas too an art exhibit to calm him down. "What do you think?" She asked as they passed the exact paintings she wanted to show him. "Who cares what I think." Castiel muttered bitterly and Charlie gave him a stern look and Castiel sighed. "The composition is good.. the technique and use of colour is... interesting. I don't really care for the subject matter." He explained as they walked down, looking at all the paintings and stopping at a painting of a young man who was frowning deeply. He had black hair and a bright blue button up shirt. "A sad young man?" Charlie asked. "Who needs to look at that?" Castiel said bitterly. "Especially when you've got a mirror." Charlie muttered to him, watching as he turned away, avoiding her eyes. "I like that one." Castiel said pointing to another painting. "It's less representation more... spontaneous. It more..angry." "Like what your feeling?" Charlie asked. "The artist has obviously been influenced by the Abstract Expressionists. De Kooning, Gottlieb, Kline." He spoke softly as he looked at the painting. "Charlie! Long time, babe!" A women yelled over to them, She had light brown hair which was tied back and light blue eyes, but the most noticeable thing was she was in a wheelchair. "Too long!" Charlie replied, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the woman's cheek. This caused Castiel to look over. "Congratulations on the show!" Charlie said with a smile, (Ruby had told her about it) "Thanks." The woman replied with a smile. "How's it goin'? Charlie asked. "Sold three already." The woman said proudly. "Not bad." Charlie sounded impressed. "A couple more and I'm on my way to Rio" The women smirked. Charlie laughed. "I'd like you to meet a friend. This is Castiel Novak. This is Annie Hawkins. She's the artist" Charlie introduced the two of them. "Castiel's an artist too. He was just commenting on this piece." Charlie added, gesturing to the painting Castiel was talking about. "How much he liked the spontaneity, the anger." Annie laughed. "Yeah, I was in a mood that day." Castiel smiled slightly. "So what kinda stuff you do?" Annie asked, looking up at him. "I don't anymore. I gave it up." "If I couldn't work anymore I'd wheel myself off a cliff." "How do you? I mean..?" "Work? The way two snails fuck; very slowly." Castiel and Charlie smiled at that. "I got this contraption I call the one-arm bandit they strap to my good arm. That's the way I direct the brush." Annie explained, wiggling her fingers on her good hand. "Sound hard." "So, What's easy besides complaining?" Annie asked. "As if you never did that." Charlie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Oh back off bitch, I'll roll over your foot." Annie mumbled, jokingly. "No, I'll admit that I wasn't too pleased after doing a spinout on the Penn-Lincoln Parkway to wake up and discover my tap-dancing days are over. Let alone painting. In fact, I was offering big bucks to anyone who'd shoot me. You must be feeling the same way." Castiel looked down as he listened to her. "It aint the end of the world, kid...Unless you want it to be." Castiel nodded in understanding. "Now. Pick a painting." Annie said to him, giving Charlie a shock. "I want you to have one." She explained. "Annie-" Charlie started only to be cut off by Annie. "Don't worry about it. There's more where these came from."

_  
Ellen walked into Sam and Crowley's apartment. "I just called the big Q. They said that you no longer work there." Ellen said as she walked in and placed her bag on the desk where Sam was sitting on his computer. "Did you quit?" She asked. "Yes." Sam answered quickly. "Why would you do a stupid thing like that?" "I'm following my dream." "To be unemployed?" "Leave him alone, Ellen." Dean said as he came out of the bathroom and sat next to Sam. "I'm auctioning something off on ebay." Sam explained to Ellen. "Ellen? Don't start the bidding too high." Dean joked as he skimmed through one of Sam's comic books, earning a hit over the head from Ellen. "My Captain Astro, Volume one, Issue one." Sam muttered. "The one I bought you? That cost a mint." Dean said angrily. "I know. If I get enough for it... I'm gonna buy the old comic book store." He explained, not taking his eyes off the computer. "You're buying a comic book store? That's crazy." Ellen argued. "So is staying in a job that's making me miserable!" Sam yelled causing everyone to shut up. "What's the bidding at?" Dean asked, looking over at the computer screen. "It's stuck at 1,000." he answered. "A thousand?! It's worth more than that. Scoot over." Dean said as he nudged Sam off the chair and sat down in his place. "There's only a few minutes left." Sam told him. "How does 5,000 sound?" Dean asked as he placed a bid for it. "You're bidding on it yourself?" Sam asked, raising his voice slightly. "The secret to getting someone to want something is to convince them someone wants it more." Dean explained, only a second passed before the screen changed to $6000. "6,000 dollars!" Sam exclaimed. Minutes passed and it was stuck at 6,000 "Alright, 7,000." Dean said as he placed another bid. "Are you sure you wanna do that, Dean. There's 30 seconds left." after a moment of silence the computer made a noise. "Ha! 8,000!" Dean said happily. "9,000" Dean said as he made another bid. "Oh god, no." Sam muttered, only ten seconds left to bid. Everyone stared at the computer waiting for the numbers to pop up before the computer made another noise signalling the bidding going up to 10,000.

Castiel was sat in one of the seats at the desk in Dean's loft. He was staring at the painting he had got from Annie and waiting for Dean to get out of the shower. When Dean got out the shower he put a towel around his waist and walked to the bed. Castiel looked up from the painting at Dean who was laying on his side on the bed cutting up pieces from an apple using his pen knife. Castiel finally moved the painting to reveal the computerized drawing tablet Dean had got him and took a deep breath before beginning to draw Dean. His muse.


	19. The Break Up

_A/N I kinda didn't want to write the whole season and I wanted to skip to the good dramatic moments so my friend gave me an idea enjoy._

It had been months and Michael had started up his porn website. His number one star was Fetch Dickson also known as Crowley. Sam met Gabriel for the first time at his comic book shop and fell in love with him instantly only to find out Gabriel has HIV (giving Ellen a heartattack). Meg and Ruby got married (The wedding planner was none other than Crowley). Sam and Castiel teamed up to make a gay superhero named RAGE (based off Dean) and Castiel is fed up with the lack of romance in his relationship with Dean. Dean won an ad account with a homophobic police chief named Dick Roman. Crowley and Michael have started dating and Dick Roman arrested Michael for have a minor work in his porn site.

* * *

_"You were right. The reason I took you in was because you took a bat to the head...But it's not the reason I want you to stay." Dean explained to Castiel as they stood in the middle of the club. "But don't pretend we're some married couple because we're not. We're not like..Straight people, okay? We're not like parents. We're not a pair of dykes marching along for weddings. We're queers. If we're together it's because we wanna be not because theirs locks on our doors. So if I'm out late just assume i'm out doing what I'm really doing. I'm fucking. And when I come home i'll also be doing exactly what I wanna do. Coming home to you." Castiel looked down for a moment in thought before looking back up. "Okay. I want some things too. You can fuck whoever you want as long as it's not twice. Same for me. No names or numbers exchanged." Castiel started. "And no matter where you are, no matter what your doing you will always come home..by 2." He added. "4" Dean argued. "3" Castiel said with a smirk and Dean laughed. "And one more thing. You don't kiss anyone on the mouth but me." Dean thought for a moment before leaning down and kissing Castiel deeply._

You'd expect Dean to break the rules right? Unfortunately wrong. The first rule was broken when Castiel slept with a virgin. He came to the diner demanding his love like Castiel did to Dean the day after they met. The second rule was broken when he met Balthazar. He was charming, English and he knew how to play violin. Ruby and Meg took him there to see him play for his birthday and they had spoken after Balthazar spotted Castiel drawing him. They had a friendship, Castiel thought nothing more of it. Until he got home and realized that Dean's birthday present to him was a male-prostitute. So Castiel went to see Balthazar, they fucked but Castiel wanted romance. The romance that Dean would not give him. So he had Balthazar, His little piece of romance on the side. That was of course until Sam saw them playing tonsil hockey and told Dean all about it. There was no argument. No yelling. Just Castiel calmly telling Dean that he was leaving him for Balthazar. That was it.

So Castiel should be happy right?

* * *

"I was brilliant!" Balthazar exclaimed as the exited his and Castiel's apartment. "The audience was skeptical at first I wouldn't blame them"  
"But all of that changed when you began to play." ""I kicked ass in the cadenza, the andante was perhaps a tad too komodo but by the final allegro-"  
"The audience was transfixed, transported."  
"They even gave me a-"  
"standing ovation." They walked into a coffee shop "And a huge bouquet of-"  
"White roses...Black coffee, please." Castiel said to the woman at the counter. "I was there." Castiel said as he took out his wallet, avoiding Balthazar's gaze. "You were there?" Balthazar asked stupidly. "I couldn't miss you debut so I borrowed Anna's car." Castiel explained as he gave the money to the woman and took his coffee. "You drove all the way to Harrisburg? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as they made their way out of the coffee shop. "I though you'd be pissed besides your agent was all over you." Castiel muttered as walking ahead of Balthazar. "What did you see?" Balthazar asked. "You talking to your admirers."  
"You should have rescued me."  
"Well you didn't seem to mind. Especially that guy.."  
"What guy?"  
"The one you left with."  
"Ohh, He was a music student. He wanted to pick my brains! That's all"  
"That's all?"  
"Yes."  
"Because from where I was standing it looked like he could blow a bit more than a trumpet."  
"Sounds like your jealous."  
"I'm not jealous."  
"Then why would you even think I was interested?"  
"Well I remember another young admirer who came up to you and told you how amazing you were."  
"Look. Fans are gonna wanna meet me. To talk. To flirt. They're gonna think I'm sexy."  
"I noticed."  
"This was part of the deal. We knew this was gonna happen."  
"Yeah.."  
"Whatever the bullshit. You're the only one I love..The only one I play for."

* * *

Anna and Castiel went shopping for groceries. Castiel was going to make an "I'm Sorry I Thought You Were Cheating" dinner for him and Balthazar. "Try this." Anna said handing Castiel a block of cheese, he smelt it and looked at it with a slight look of disgust on his face. "It smells like some guys have gone down on it."  
"That is the grossest, most disgusting thing I have ever heard!" Anna said as she took the cheese block out of his hands. "Thanks." Castiel replied with a smile. "I want something to go with the burgundy or a Merlot."  
"Planing a party?"  
"For two.. to celebrate Balthazar's Triumphant Return"  
Anna sighed "Hail, Cesar"  
"And suffocate myself at his feet for thinking he was cheating on me.. I guess that's what comes from living with Dean."  
"Correction; Dean didn't cheat on you. He was always honest."  
"Llama. That's what it says it's made of. Llama's milk." Anna said reading from the block of cheese. "I can't believe it. I mean I was actually jealous. I guess it just proves how much I love him...and I don't just mean sex. It's more romantic." Anna laughed. "I know I sound like a great big-" "Cheeseball!" Anna said holding up a ball off cheese, with a smirk.

* * *

"To the New York Phil." Castiel said holding his glass next to Balthazar, across the table at their apartment. "And the London Phil and Vienna Phil and the Berlin Phil and the...Quick name another Phil." Balthazar added. "Phil Farnsworth? We were in the seventh grade together." Castiel said with a smirk.  
"Too Phil Farnsworth wherever he may be!" Balthazar said before clinging his glass with Castiel's and taking a sip of his wine. There was a ring on the door and Cas sighed as he got up to open the door. He was shocked to see a man with light brown hair and green eyes standing their with a bouquet of roses. "Hi. Is Balthazar here?" The man asked. Castiel turned around to Balthazar, his eyes wide. "What are you doing here?" Balthazar asked as he got up from his seat. "I wanted to see you again...So i drove in." The man explained. "Well, You shouldn't have. You better go now." Balthazar ordered, but he didn't look even a tad bit ashamed of what happened. "No. Wait. He came all the way from Harrisburg. That's a long drive. Believe me, I know." Castiel said, a fake smile on his face. "Oh yeah? You his room mate or...?" The guy asked looking between the two of them. "I'm his muse." Castiel said right in Balthazar's face before walking back into the living room.

* * *

"I wanna be with someone who only wants to be with me. Someone I could be with forever! What a crock of shit!" Castiel yelled tearing apart the bouquet and throwing pieces of the roses at Balthazar. "I meant it!" He argued. "Yeah, I'm sure you did the second you were saying it."Castiel said bitterly. "Look what you're doing to your hands, Cassie." Balthazar said looking down at Castiel's bloody hands. "So fucking what?! You're a liar!"  
"I didn't want to hurt you."  
"That is so laughably, So pathetically lame! I'm not even gonna comment on it! Try something else."  
"I was covering my ass."  
"That's better.. Go on.."  
"I was alone. You weren't there."  
"So now it's my fault."  
"That's not what I mean. I missed you."  
"So since you couldn't _bear_ to be without me for one night you decide to sleep with some drooling admirer?!"  
"Basically, yes."  
"So tell me, Mr. Williams? As a last minute replacement how'd he do? Did he _kneel_ at your feet and worship your _huge_ talent? Did he _marvel_ at your _magnificent_ fingering? Did the way you stroke your bow leave him breathless?"  
"It was one stupid mistake! Look how many times you forgave Dean!"  
"I NEVER forgave, Dean. I never had to... Because he never promised me anything. You did." Castiel turned around and took off the ring Balthazar had gotten him, slamming it on the table they were having dinner on moments ago. "I need you, I don't know what I'm gonna do without you!" Balthazar said grabbing on to Cas. "I'm sure you'll survive." Castiel said bitterly as he pushed Balthazar away, grabbed his bag and walked out of the apartment.


End file.
